is she happier here?
by highschoolmusicalfan101
Summary: Troy dumps Gabi for Sharpay.Gabi is really upset. Her dad wants her to go live with him. And she goes will troy see gabriella again. but at the end troy want gabi back. will she take him back and move home or will she stay with her dad. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Moving away?

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked into the doors of East High. There was only a week till the 3 week spring break. She opened the locker combo and got her books.

Troy came up behind Gabi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning." he whispered in her ear. "Good morning to you too." Gabi said giggling. Troy let go of her waist and closed her locker and leaned on it.

"So did you understand that drama assignment that's due on Friday?" Troy asked. "No, I don't get it either. I'm not doing it." Gabi said shrugging her shoulders. "So really smart I really care about my grade Gabi isn't doing her homework. Why?" Troy asked and teased at the same time. Gabi started to walk towards homeroom and Troy but his arm around Gabi.

"I'm not doing it because Mrs. Darbus told me I Don't have to do it." Gabi replied still waking towards homeroom. "Why?" Troy asked curiously. "Something about me having a 150 and if I don't do it I'll have an 110." Gabi explained. "Aww, I wanted you to help me." Troy whined. "Sorry." Gabi apologized. She turned to face Troy "What can I do to make you feel better?" she asked. "A kiss." Troy said in a baby voice.

Gabi leaned in and gave Troy a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you." Troy said. "So what am I going to do about the assignment?" "Ask Sharpay she seems nice enough." Gabi said. "But Gabi.." Troy Whined. "But Troy if you don't get good grades then you'll have to stay here in school during Spring Break." Gabi said in the same whining voice as Troy. Gabi walked in the classroom and Troy stood there thinking.

Troy came in the classroom and came up to Gabi. "Ok, I'll do it." Troy said while Gabi smirked.

At lunch Troy came up to Sharpay. "Sharpay can you help me with the Drama homework?" Troy asked. "Sure." Sharpay said. "Your house at 5pm." "Thank you." Troy said and walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Gabi. "Hey guys." Troy said. "Hey." the gang said. "So I asked Sharpay to help me with the Drama homework." Troy said to Gabi. "Sharpay Evans?" Zeke asked. "Yes." Troy answered. "I have her in my 3rd , 4th, and 5th hour and she seems really nice." Taylor said. "Yeah, I've seen her around school she seems really nice." Chad said. Everyone looked at Chad. "For you to say that it has to be true." said Kelsi. Everyone laughed.

Troy got home and went to the kitchen where his mom usually is. Neither of them weren't home. So he grabbed some snack and took them to the living room. He set it on the coffee table Sharpay will be there any minute

Just as Troy sat down Sharpay rung the door bell. Troy opened it. "Hey." Sharpay said. "Hi." Troy said. Troy lead them in the living room to start on the assignment.

After an hour of working on the assignment Troy finally understood it. He leaned his elbows on his knees and Sharpay did the same. They looked at each other. "Thanks for helping me." Troy said. "You're welcome." Sharpay said and they looked at each other. They leaned closer and closer and the kissed.

That kiss lead to another then another. A phone call interrupted. "Argh." Troy said in frustration. "Hello?" Troy answered a little annoyed. "Hey Troy how's the assignment going?" she asked. "Great I finally get it." Troy said as he looked at Sharpay. "Good. So can I ask you ask you a question?" Gabi asked. "Sure." Troy Replied. "Why are you so annoyed." Gabi asked curiously. "I can't shoot a basket." Troy lied. "Oh ok." Gabi said. "Keep working on it wildcat have fun." she hung up.

Troy looked at Sharpay as he closed his phone. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "For what? Helping me?" Troy asked confused. "For the kiss I know you have a girlfriend." Sharpay said as she got up. Troy followed her "Hey Sharpay it's OK I should've stop too but lets not tell Gabi." Troy said. "Ok." Sharpay said and leaned kissed Troy on the cheek and she left. Boy he was confused.

Next Morning, Troy was still confused. "Hey, Troy." Gabi said as she approached his locker and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Troy didn't respond. "Hello?" Gabi asked. "Earth to Troy." she waved a hand over his face. "Oh, Hey." Troy said in a monotone and emotionless face. "What's wrong?" Gabi asked concerned. "Gabi we need to talk." Troy said in a monotone. He sighed. Gabriella was really worried. "Gabi we need to break up…."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"_**Gabi we need to talk." Troy said in a monotone. He sighed. Gabriella was really worried. "Gabi we need to break up…."**_

**Chapter 2**

"What!" Gabi asked shocked, surprise, and upset at the same time. 

"Gabi…I wanna break up." Troy repeated.

"W..w..why?" Gabi stammered in tears.

"I just feel like we need to see other people." Troy said and grabbed Gabi's hand. "We can still be friends." he said. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. Troy just looked at her. "Yeah, just friends." Gabi said in a sarcastic tone and she ran to her locker.

She opened her locker and was grabbing her books when Chad came up to her. "Hey Gabster did you get the math homework?" Chad asked looking at his math book. Gabi closed her locker and looked at Chad. Chad looked up from his math book to look at Gabi. She had bloodshot eyes and were puffy. Brother instinct came on and he hugged Gabi. "Are you Ok?" Chad asked. "Yeah." Gabi said now pulling away. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. "No. Thank you." Gabi said and she walked to her homeroom.

The day seemed to drag on. She was upset, and shocked, the surprise had worn out. But now she was annoyed. All her friends kept asking what's wrong and she didn't answer. She kept saying she was ok. The school was empty and she was walking in the hallway and she heard Troy's voice. She decided to stop and listen. 

**With Troy**

"Hey Sharpay how've you been?" Troy said trying to start a conversation. 

"Fine. How about you." Sharpay said and looked at Troy.

"So what are you doing tonight." Troy asked nervously and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Nothing." Sharpay replied. Then she rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Maybe so I can take you out for dinner and a movie." Troy said. 

"Like a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Troy said getting nervous again. 

"But what about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"I broke up with her." Troy said as he looked at the floor. He rose his head and looked at Sharpay. "So what do you say?" 

"Like, yeah." Sharpay said really happily

"Ok, pick you up at 7." Troy said and leaned to give Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. Sharpay blushed and he walked away.

**With Gabriella**

Gabi stood there even more heartbroken than before. _He broke up with me for Sharpay. _Gabi thought. With that she ran all the way home. She opened the front door. She was relieved that her mom wasn't home. Gabriella went to her room and cried to her pillow. She fell asleep.

**With Troy **

Troy was at the basketball practice. "Hey dude." Chad said as he came up to Troy. "Hey man." Troy said and did their handshake. "So what's up with Gabi?" Chad asked Troy she always knew what was up. "I don't know." Troy said. "But you always know you're her boyfriend." Chad said. "I broke up with her." Troy said simply. "What why?" Chad asked confused. "I'm going on a date with Sharpay later." Troy said. "Dude, you better talk to Gabi, she couldn't pay attention in chemistry. She loves chemistry." Chad said worried about Gabi." "Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Troy said. "No today after the date." Chad said. "ok ok." Troy said. He got back to practice.

**With Gabriella **

Maria (Gabi's mom) came in the front door. "Gabi come down here. I have 2 surprises for you." Maria said excitedly. Gabi woke up and she walked downstairs. Gabi couldn't believe what she saw… 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously **_

_**Gabi woke up and she walked downstairs. Gabi couldn't believe what she saw… **_

**Chapter 3**

"Daddy." Gabi said as she ran up to her father and gave him a great big hug. 

"How are you?" Mark (Gabi's dad) said. 

"I'm fine." Gabi said. "Where's Fred?"

"Right here." Fred (Gabi's 9 years old brother) said. Gabi ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. Once she pulled away she asked her father "What are you guys doing here? Are you going to stay?"

"Sorry Gabi but I'm not here to stay." Mark said to Gabi. Her smile turned into a frown.

"But…" Mark started. Gabi looked at him weirdly. Maria got too excited and cut him off. "Either we're moving with him in Kingman or we can stay here." She said excitedly. 

"Huh," she said totally confused. 

"Gabi I wanna be a family all four of us. We found a house in Kingman for all four of us. It's your decision you and your mother move with us. Or you can stay here." Mark explained. 

"So are you guys going to get married again." asked Fred hopefully. 

"Only if we move to Kingman." Maria said. 

"Mommy, I wanna move to Kingman." Gabi said. Maria and Mark looked surprised. "What about your friends. Either way I'll be here."

"I wanna move." Gabi said again. 

"Ok." Mark said. "So do you wanna start packing and we'll be on our way by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," Gabi said. "I'll start packing my room." She headed upstairs when Mark's voice stopped her. 

"Gabriella do you mind watching over your brother while your mother and I go get a u-haul." Mark asked. 

"Sure." Gabi said and turned to her brother. "Come on Fred let's go and pack my room." Fred nodded and they went to her room and started packing. As Mark and Maria went to get a u-haul.

**With Troy **

He just took Sharpay for dinner and a movie. Now they were at her doorstep dropping her off. 

"Thanks Troy I had fun." Sharpay said. 

"No problem I had fun too." Troy said he was nervous again. 

"Bye Troy." Sharpay said as she started to open the door. 

"Hey Sharpay, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Troy blurted out. Sharpay turned around. She was shocked. "It's ok if you don't want to." Troy said. "I'd love to." Sharpay said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at school." She said and went inside. 

Troy was in the car when his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey Troy did you talk to Gabi yet." Chad asked. "Nope." Troy said. "What are you waiting for." Chad asked. "Hey I'm going to her house right now." Troy said. "You better." Chad said and hung up. Troy chuckled and went to Gabi's house

**With Gabriella**

Fred and Gabi were packing. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Fred said. He ran downstairs and he opened the door. Fred looked Troy weirdly. Troy looked at Fred weirdly because he hasn't seen this little kid here before. "Can I help you?" Fred asked. "Yes." Troy said. "Is you Gabriella home?" "I don't know." Fred said playing dumb. "Who are you?" "My name is Troy." Troy said. "OK." Fred said and he went to his sister's room. 

"Gabi there's this dude at the door that wants to see you." Fred whispered. "Fred why are you whispering?" Gabi asked in a normal voice. "Shh." Fred whispered. "He's still down there and I told him that I didn't know that you were here." "Oh." Gabi whispered. "What's his name?" "Troy." Fred answered. Gabriella just froze…


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

"**Oh." Gabi whispered. "What's his name?" "Troy." Fred answered. Gabriella just froze…**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Troy's at the door." Gabi said. 

"I think that's what I just said." Fred said a little annoyed.

"Can you tell him I'm asleep and you'll the message and talk to me tomorrow at school." Gabi told her little brother. 

"But you're not going to school tomorrow." Fred said. 

"He doesn't know." Gabi said. Fred just smiled. "Your sneaky and that's why you are my sister." Gabi smiled as Fred went downstairs. 

"Hey mister Troy," Fred called and Troy turned around. "Yes?" he asked. "Gabriella is asleep. Tomorrow morning I'll tell her you came and wanted to talk to her." Fred lied smoothly. "Thanks little dude." Troy said. Troy left.

Fred went back upstairs and he told his sister that he had left and finished packing the rest of her room. When they were done they went to Mrs. Montez room to pack. By the time the two parents came back with the u-haul Fred and Gabriella had already packed all the upstairs.

"Wow." Mark said. "You guys pack pretty fast." The two siblings just smiled. 

"I've had practice." Gabi said and smiled at her mom.

"So do you want to help start packing downstairs. While me and Mark get the beds and the upstairs furniture in the u-haul?" Maria asked. The two siblings just nodded. They had the whole house packed by 1am. The family slept in sleeping bags.

**With Troy**

Troy arrived in East High and he saw Sharpay. She was talking to her friends so he decided to go to his locker and get the things he needs for the day. He closed his locker and he saw his bushy hair friend. "So captain did you talk to her?" Chad asked eagerly. "No." Troy responded. "So when are you going to talk to her. I told you to do it yesterday!" Chad exclaimed. "I went to her house and she was asleep." Troy explained. "The little boy that was there told me to talk to her today and he'll give her the message that she needs to look for me so I can talk to her." "OH." Chad said. 

Chad and Troy walked up to Taylor and Kelsi. "So how are my favorite ladies today." Chad said. 

"We're fine." Kelsi said. 

"But Gabi on the other hand is something different." Taylor said worried. 

"Is she like she was yesterday?" Chad asked. 

"I don't know." Kelsi said. 

"How can you not know you just told us that she's not fine." Troy said. Kelsi turned to look at Troy. 

"Me and Taylor are talking about yesterday." Kelsi said. 

"Do you know why she was upset?" Taylor asked hopeful. She really wanted to know what's up with her best friend. 

"Yes." Troy said trying to avoid the subject. 

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked worried about her friend.

"Umm." Troy said if he told them that he broke up with Gabriella. They would beat him up. So he looked for a distraction. "Oh, look there's Sharpay." He walked no he ran up to Sharpay grabbed her by the hand and left out of Taylor and Kelsi's sight.

"What's his deal." Taylor asked Chad. 

"If he tells you what's wrong with Gabi, he'll know you guys will beat him up." Chad said laughing at the idea of Taylor and Kelsi beating up Troy.

"So why would we beat the living heck of Troy?" Kelsi asked herself. 

"I don't know." Taylor said. The two girls were there thinking. Why? Why would they need to beat the crap out of Troy. "Oh I know." Kelsi said. "What is it?" Taylor asked eagerly. "Troy is abusing Gabriella." Kelsi said. 

Chad started laughing once those words came out of Kelsi's mouth. "What's so funny?" Taylor asked confused. "Gabi's getting hurt by her boyfriend. And all you could do is laugh about it something is seriously wrong with you." 

"Gabi's not getting abused by Troy." Chad said chuckling. "Troy wouldn't hurt a fly. Maybe if a basketball squash the fly. But that would be an accident."

"So if you know what's wrong with Gabi. Why won't you tell us." Taylor said now annoyed. 

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone." Chad said in a whisper. "Pinky swear." he held up his pinky. "Pinky swear." the two girls said in a unison. "Ok Troy broke up with Gabi." Chad whispered. "WHAT!" the two girls yelled. Everyone stopped and started at them. "Not so loud." Chad whisper yelled.

The three amigos started walking toward homeroom. Kelsi had to ask. "Why did Troy break up with Gabi?" They stopped at the door. "Look for yourself." Chad said pointing at Troy and Sharpay holding hands. Taylor eyes filled with anger. She walked up to Troy. "Troy why are you holding Sharpay's hand when your dating Gabi?" Taylor asked as if she didn't know anything.

"Because Sharpay is my girlfriend." Troy whispered softly.

"What?" Taylor asked as if she didn't hear him. 

"Because Sharpay is my girlfriend." Troy said a normal voice so only Taylor could hear. 

"What?" Taylor asked again pretending she didn't hear anything.

"BECAUSE SHARPAY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Troy yelled and everyone looked at him. Now everyone in homeroom knew that Troyella was over. By the end of lunch the whole school would know that Troyella is over…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

"_**BECAUSE SHARPAY IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Troy yelled and everyone looked at him. Now everyone in homeroom knew that Troyella was over. By the end of lunch the whole school would know that Troyella is over…**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Mrs. Darbus walked into the classroom. She knew something was weird the class was quite even before she got there. "Everyone please take your seats." Mrs. Darbus said. Everyone did as they were told. She started talking about Shakespeare. Everyone was listening but Jason in the back was taking notes.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella woke up and she noticed that she was the last one to wake up. Everyone even had their sleeping bags in the car. She got up and she saw her mom and dad talking. This made her really happy they were finally going to be a family. "Good morning." she said as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning." Maria and Mark said. 

"So you ready to go?" Maria asked. 

"Yes." Gabriella responded. 

"Do you want to wait till school's over so you can say goodbye to Troy?" Maria asked. 

"No." Gabriella said. "I wanna hit the road." 

Mark chuckled. "Let's go then. Go get your brother." 

"FRED WE'RE LEAVING!" Gabriella screamed and Fred came downstairs. Maria and Mark started laughing on how fast Fred came downstairs. 

"Let's go." Fred said as if it was an emergency. 

"Why?" Mark asked. "We're going to miss WWE." Fred said. 

The three laughed. "Let's go then." Mark said and they got into the car and they left to Kingman. Gabi was happy that she wasn't going to see Mr. Bolton aka the dumper and Ms. Evans aka the dog.

**With Troy.**

The school day was over and he went to his locker. He put his things in his locker. Then he walked up to Taylor. 

"Hey, Tay have you seen Gabi?" he asked. 

"No." she said in a monotone. 

"You mean she wasn't at school. She doesn't skip school for anything. Something's wrong. I know it. Gabi always comes. We need to find her. Maybe's she in the hospital. Come on Tay we need to find her." Troy babbled. Taylor laughed at her friend so worried for Gabi

"Troy she's probably just sick." Taylor said hoping Gabi was in the hospital. "Let's just to her house and she if she's there." 

Troy and Taylor went to Gabi's house. They knocked and nobody answered. They started to get worried. They knocked louder. No answer. Troy just went to the backyard and he climbed the tree to Gabi's balcony. He looked in the window and he noticed that there was no bed. No furniture. He came down the tree. 

"Is she there?" Taylor asked. She saw Troy's face. "What's wrong.?" Troy didn't reply he ran to the front of the house and there was no furniture there either. "Tay either they were robbed or they moved." Troy said. "What?" Taylor said. She looked into the window and tried not to believe it. Troy went to the backyard and he saw a note on the back door. It read WE MOVED. Troy stood there and he couldn't believe that she moved. She didn't even say goodbye. 

He went to the front yard where he had left Taylor and she stared into the empty house and she was crying. Troy came up to her and hugged her. "She didn't even say good-bye." Taylor cried. "I know. I know." Troy said and they went walking to Chad's house to tell him the bad news.

**With Gabriella**

After so many hours of driving. She finally got to her new home. Mark opened the front door. "Fred go show your sister her new room." Mark told his son.

"Ok." Fred lead Gabi to her new room. She loved it. Then she turned to Fred. "Hey, how about me and you go and get ice cream." 

"Ok." Fred said excited. "But can we call my friends they have siblings that are your age." 

"Yeah." Gabi said. She went downstairs. "Hey dad can me and Fred go to the ice cream place and met up with some of his friends?" she asked. 

"I don't see why not. It makes me happy that you wanna go and make friends already. Have fun." Mark said. Then he pulled out some money. He gave it to Gabi. "Here." 

"Thanks dad." Gabi said giggling. 

Then she walked upstairs to Fred's room. "Hey Fred you ready?" "Yeah." he said. They went to the ice cream shop. 

**With Troy **

Troy and Taylor knock on Chad's door. Chad opened the door and he saw Taylor crying. "Taylor what's wrong." he asked concerned for his friend. She just shook her head.

"Chad can I use your phone." Troy asked upset. 

"Who are you going to call?" Chad asked handing him the phone. 

"The gang." Troy said dialing Zeke's phone number. 

"Why?" Chad asked worried. 

"I'll tell you when everyone's here." Troy said and he called everyone.

**With Gabriella**

Fred and Gabriella were sitting near the window waiting for Fred's friends to go to the park. "Here they come." Fred said and his friends came with their older siblings.

"Hey Fred." his friend Alex said. 

"Hey." Fred said. "Gabi this is Alex and his older brother Nick. This is Kevin and his brother Andy. This is Giovanni and his twin sisters Roberta and Maite." They all said hi and then Gabi said hi to them.

"Come on let's go to the park." Giovanni said. They all headed to the park.

**With Troy **

Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Troy were at Chad's house. 

"Why are we here?" Zeke asked. 

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Troy said 

"We already know that you're going out with Sharpay." Martha said. 

"It's about our friend Gabi." Troy said. They all fell silent. 

"What about Gabi?" Chad asked concern for his 'lil sis'

"She's gone." Taylor cried. Everyone's face fell. They all looked like they were going to cry. 

"You mean." Jason said looking up. Troy shook his head. 

"Gabi moved." Troy explained. 

"And she didn't say good-bye." Taylor cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously **_

"_**Gabi moved." Troy explained. "And she didn't say good-bye." Taylor cried. **_

**Chapter 6**

"Where did she move?" asked Chad sadly. _How could she leave and not tell us its not like her. _Chad thought

"I don't know." Troy said sadly and frustrated. _It's all my fault._ Troy thought. 

"But why? How do you know she moved." Kelsi asked trying to find a excuse to what Troy and Taylor just said. 

"I don't know why or where she moved. I know she moved cause her house is empty and it the back door there was a note that said moved." Troy explained.

Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor burst out crying and Chad, Zeke, and Jason hugged them. Sharpay came up to Troy and hugged him. "It's ok." Sharpay said. "You have me." She gave him a small smile. He smiled a little and hugged Sharpay. _Guess I have to forget Gabi. _he thought.

**With Gabriella**

Fred, Alex, Kevin, and Giovanni went to the swings and were swinging while Gabi was talking to Andy, Nick, Roberta and Maite. 

"So what school did you use to go to?" Andy asked trying to start a conversation. 

"East High." Gabi responded and sat on the bench. The other kids also sat on the bench.

"So you're the girl that stared in the musical?" Maite asked curiously 

"Yeah, How did you know?" Gabi asked to them.

"Well, when Fred and our brothers were watching it we watched it and we think that you are really talented." Nick said. Gabi just blushed on the comment. 

"Hey, I have an idea you should join our group we sing and dance and you have enough talent to be in our group." Roberta said. Gabi just shook her head saying no. 

"Please." Nick begged. "We need one more girl. We dance and sing at our school's pep rallies." Gabi thought about it. _maybe I should do this be a little more out going. _then she made up her mind. "Ok I'll do it." Gabi said. 

"Great." Andy said. "We have a dance off at school. We made the finals. They said we needed six people not five so now we have six." 

"When are this dance off?" Gabi asked nervously. 

"In two days." Nick said. 

"What about my school work?" Gabi asked totally concerned about school. 

"We get to practice all day in the gym. We have no classes. We don't get zeros or anything. We just get to do it when this whole thing is over." Maite explained. 

"So we start tomorrow at school?" Gabi asked excited.

"Yeah." Andy said.

"We drop off Fred, Alex, Giovanni and Kevin at their school. So we can pick you up and go to the gym and teach you the moves." Roberta said. 

"Great." Gabi said and looked at the time. "We should be getting home." With that they all went home.

**Next day **

**With Troy **

Troy walked to his locker. He was pretty sad that Gabi had left. _Gabi left big deal you have Sharpay now. She's better than Gabi. _He though trying to convince himself but his heart still told him that he should be with Gabi. He decided to try to forget about Gabi. He walked up to Sharpay. "Come with me." Troy said. He took Sharpay to the roof-top. 

"Troy it's so beautiful up here." Sharpay said looking at the view. 

"Just like you." Troy said and their eyes locked they leaned closer and they kissed. Troy pulled away. 

"Come on let's go to class before Darbus gives us detention." He said. Sharpay giggled Troy grabbed her hand and ran to class. 

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella and Fred were eating breakfast. When Mark and Maria came out of their room. "So how did the ice cream thing go? Met any friends?" Maria asked her daughter.

"It went really well. I made four new friends and I'm in a dancing and singing group." Gabi explained while a smile grew on her mother's face. "We're going to be in a dance-off of the state. Then if we win we are going to compete nationally."

"That's great honey." Maria said and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Then there was a knock on the door. 

"That's our ride." Fred said as he grabbed his backpack and he and Gabi opened the door and left to school. 

Once they dropped off Fred and his friends they went to the school. Once they got inside Gabi saw the office. "Hey I need to go that new girl thing again. See you in the gym." Gabi said and walked to the office. She did what she needed. The bell rang. Everyone in her new school went to their classrooms. Gabi walked in the empty halls and was trying to find the gym. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into somebody. "Sorry." Gabi said and looked at the boy. 

"It's ok." he said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my name is Gabriella." Gabriella said introducing herself. 

"My name is David." David said introducing himself. "So do you need any help looking for your classes?" 

"I'm looking for the gym." Gabi said. 

"Kay let's go." He said and lead her to the gym

They got to the gym and the gang saw them. "What took you so long?" They asked David but Gabi thought they meant her. 

"The office wouldn't hurry up." Gabi explained. 

"Good to know." Andy said. Then they turned to David. "What took you so long?"

"I woke up late." David said. 

"OK" they all said. "Gabi this is David your dance partner for our routine." Andy said. "ok" Gabi said. "So did I get excused out of my classes because I didn't tell the office I would be here." 

"Yes." Maite said. "We have the same classes and we told the teachers."

"So let's get dancing." Nick said. And started showing Gabi the dance moves to "All for one."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

"_**So let's get dancing." Nick said. And started showing Gabi the dance moves to "All for one."**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Two days later**_

Gabi looked at the crowd cheering for the other dance team. Gabriella looked nervous when Andy, David, and Nick come up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's ok to be nervous. Once your out there singing and dancing all your worries go away." David said trying to calm down her nerves. 

"But what if I mess up I only learned the dance routine two days ago." She said nervously

"Don't worry you got it down." Nick said. Gabi smiled at him.

"Give a round of applause to Kingman's dance team." the announcer said.

They all came out and got to their positions. The music started to fill the room and they sang

[DavidThe summer that we wanted[NickYeah, we finally got it[AndyNow's the time we get to share[RobertaEach day we'll be together[MaiteNow until forever[GabriellaSo everybody, everywhere[David, Nick, and Andy Let's take it to the beachTake it together[Maite, Roberta, and GabriellaLet's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another[David, Nick, and Andy We're stronger this time, Been there for each other[Maite, Roberta, and GabriellaEverything's just right[AllEverybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, Feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one[RobertaSummertime together[MaiteNow we're even closer[GabriellaThat's the way it's meant to be[AndyOh, we're just getting started[Nick

Come and join the party[DavidYou deserve it, same as me[David, Nick and AndyLet's take it to the beachTake it together[Roberta, Maite, and GabriellaLet's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another[David, Nick, and AndyWe're stronger this time, Been there for each other[Roberta, Maite, and GabriellaEverything's just right[AllEverybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, Feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all and all for one! All for one, one[GuysEverybody up[GirlsEverybody rock it[GuysTake it from the top[GirlsAnd never ever stop it[GuysIt's not about the future[GirlsIt's not about the past[AllIt's makin' every single dayLast and last and last! Fun and sun'What could be better? Let's have funEveryone together now[AllEverybody, e-everybody now! This is where our summer really beginsThe very last time it's ever gonna be like thisIt's the party you don't wanna miss[GuysGuys rise! Show 'em we can make some moves, hey[GirlsGirls! Show 'em we know how to groove, oh[GuysHere[GirlsAnd now[GuysLet's turn the party[GirlsOut[Guys and GirlsEverybody jump in[AllEverybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, Feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done! Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one, A real summer has just begun! Let's rock and roll and just let go, Feel the rhythm of the drumsWe're gonna have fun in the sunNow that all the hard work, work is done! Come on, everyone let's dance! We can't let this moment pass! Let's make this party last! All for one! All! For! One!

They ended the song and Gabi felt really good. She let out all her energy. She felt really good that she didn't mess up. For once in her lifetime she felt confident.

The Kingman team sat at the bleachers they were going to announce who just had won. "The winner is…" 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

_**The Kingman team sat at the bleachers they were going to announce who just had won. "The winner is…" **_

**Chapter 8**

"The winner is…" he repeated. David, Gabi, Andy, Roberta, Nick, and Maite held hands. 

"The winner is…" he said once again. The 6 teams got impatient and screamed at the same time. "GET ON WITH IT." 

The announcer looked them. He chuckled. "The winner is…. The Las Vegas team." Gabi looked at the Las Vegas jumping up and down with excitement. _oh well. _Gabi thought. "May I have your attention please." The announcer said. The other 5 teams looked at the announcer. "Ok. The 2nd place winner that is going to the national with the Las Vegas team is The Kingman team." The announcer said. Gabi looked at the team and they squealed with excitement. "Ok may I have the two teams come up here please." The two teams went with the announcer. 

"So you two teams won you must be happy. Congratulations." The announcer said. "Now you need two new routines in 3 days. You guys will be excused from all your classes. Where you guys are going is going to be a surprise." The announcer said. "Good luck." With that the announcer left.

Gabi turned to them. "So do you think we can do this?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, we just need to practice really hard." David said. 

"I say we go to my house and we decide the routines." Maite said. 

"Fine with me." They said and they went to Maite's house to make up a new routine. 

**With Troy **

Troy misses Gabi a whole lot but he doesn't show it. It was lunch time and Troy came up to the gang's table

"Hey." Troy said greeting his friends.

"Hey." they said in a unison 

They started to talk about something random. "Tay I'm telling you burritos are so much better than tacos." Chad said. 

"Why?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Because they are better." Chad said. With that they started to argue. Zeke, Kelsi and Martha looked at them. "Taylor burritos are so much better." Jason joined. "No Tacos are." Kelsi said joining in the argument. Troy just saw how his friends argued and chuckled. Soon Martha and Zeke joined it and Troy was laughing really hard. 

Sharpay saw that Troy was laughing and she decided to go and Sit with Troy after all he was her boyfriend. "Hey Boyfriend." Sharpay said as she sat next to Troy. "Hey Shar." Troy said. Once the gang heard the word Shar they stopped arguing and the sat in silence and they didn't even look to see Sharpay. 

"So how are you guys?" Sharpay asked trying to get rid of the uncomfortable moment

"Fine." they said then Taylor stood up and was leaving. "Why are you leaving?" Troy asked. 

"No reason. No Blondie as a reason." Taylor said as she walked off. 

"I'll be right back." Troy said to Sharpay and he ran off and followed Taylor. 

Once he caught up with Taylor he faced her. Grabbed he wrists and pulled her so she could look at his face. "What the hell is your deal towards Sharpay?" Troy asked trying not to yell. 

"Nothing." Taylor lied. 

"Oh yeah right." Troy said getting angry. "So you decided to leave the cafeteria table and when I ask you why you leave you say no blondie in particular. Stop lying to me Taylor." He took a deep breath. "Let me ask you again. What is your deal towards Sharpay." Taylor looked at him in the eye. "Nothing is wrong." Taylor lied once again. 

"TAYLOR STOP LYING TO ME!" Troy yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT THE HELL DID SHARPAY EVER DO TO YOU." 

"OK I'LL TELL YOU BECAUSE I SEE THAT YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GIVE THIS A REST." Taylor yelled at Troy. "THAT BLONDE GIRL IS THE REASON THAT MY BEST FRIEND ISN'T HERE ANYMORE. THAT BLONDE GIRL TOOK MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND AWAY." she couldn't take it anymore. She told Troy everything. 

"SHARPAY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH GABI MOVING AWAY." Troy said defending his girlfriend.

"YES SHE DOES. IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN GABI'S HEART THEN MAYBE SHE'LL BE RIGHT HERE WITH US." Taylor said. "HEY I WOULD'VE MOVED TOO IF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAD ANOTHER GIRL." 

"Gabi was in love with me." Troy asked Taylor in a normal voice. 

"Yes." Taylor said. She looked at Troy and she saw the guilt in Troy's eyes.

"But Gabi moved and there is nothing I can do so I'm sticking with Sharpay." Troy said and walked back into the cafeteria with Sharpay. 

Chad saw that Troy came back to the table and he rushed to Taylor. "What happened I heard yelling." Chad asked Taylor. 

"I just told Troy that Gabi was in love with him." Taylor said. Feeling upset that she told a her best friends secret to Troy. Chad saw it in her eyes. 

"Hey, it was bound to get out anyways." Chad said said hugging Taylor. "So do you wanna go and eat the rest of your lunch." Chad asked. 

"No not with that bleach blond tramp there." Taylor said and walked away.

What song should Gabi and her friends dance "Whine up." sung by Kat deluna or "He said she said"sung by Ashley Tisdale.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously **_

"_**Hey, it was bound to get out anyways." Chad said said hugging Taylor. "So do you wanna go and eat the rest of your lunch." Chad asked. "No not with that bleach blond tramp there." Taylor said and walked away.**_

**Chapter 9**

Chad walked to the cafeteria. "Is Taylor coming?" Kelsi asked.

"No." Chad said. "She went to the library." Chad looked at Sharpay then at Troy. _It's all that blonde's fault._ He thought. He got up and was leaving. 

"Now where are you going?" Troy asked his best friend. 

"I need to go talk to Mrs. Darbus about the assignment." Chad lied. 

"OK." Troy said buying the excuse to get away from Sharpay.

**With Gabriella**

They just figured out the what the dance routine would be. All they had to do is make it perfect. "So tomorrow we'll work on the next dance." Nick said. 

"Yeah see you tomorrow." David said. 

"Hey Gabi you need a ride?" Asked Andy. Gabi looked at Roberta and Maite and they shook their heads. 

"Um… Maite is going to take me later." Gabi said. 

"Kay see you tomorrow." The said and left. 

Once they left Gabi turned to Maite and Roberta. "Why did you guys want me to stay?" Gabi asked curiously 

Maite and Roberta just shrugged their shoulders. "Come on." Maite said. Roberta grabbed Gabi's hand and took her to Maite's room. The three girls sat in a circle. "You guys didn't answer my question." Gabi said. "Why did you want me to stay?"

"I was just thinking on how we don't know anything about you." Roberta said. "And we want to be your best friends here so I decided we should get to know each other by 20 questions. I ask you a question and then you ask us a question and we both have to answer to the question. Got it?" Gabi nodded her head. 

"So where did you transfer from?" Roberta asked.

"Albuquerque." Gabi answered. 

"Where were you born?" Roberta asked. 

"Colorado." Gabi said. 

"When's your birthday?" Roberta asked. 

"December 14." Gabi said.

"What's your favorite color?" Roberta asked. 

"Blue." Gabi said and smiled. 

"Why are you smiling?" Maite asked when she saw Gabi smile. 

"Just thought of a good memory." Gabi said.

"What was the memory?" Roberta asked getting really curious

"It was a memory of two blue eyes." Gabi said then she frowned. 

"Why are you frowning?" Maite asked feeling as if she did something wrong. 

"because of a memory that I hate." Gabi replied just like that

"Gabi we need you to be more details." Maite said. 

"I need you to ask more detailed questions." Gabi shot back. As Roberta laughed. 

"What was the good memory?" Maite asked. 

"The memory was of the boy I feel in love with and he had Caribbean ocean blue eyes." Gabi said. 

"Aww." The girls said. "So what was the bad memory?" The girls asked. 

"When he broke up with me." Gabi said coldly.

"Why?" Maite asked.

"He didn't tell me." Gabi said feeling sad. 

"Did you ever find out why?" Roberta asked. 

"Yeah." Gabi said feeling tears in her eyes. 

"Could you tell us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Maite said. 

"After we broke up. I was walking in the hallways and I overheard him asking out another girl." Gabi said and burst in tears. 

The girls went up to her and hugged her "It's ok." They said trying to comfort her. Gabi wiped away the rest of her tears and she sat up right. "I'm ok." she told them. 

"Ok let's get back to the game." Gabi told them 

"Ok what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Maite asked. 

"Vanilla." Gabi said. Roberta got up and left the room. "Where is she going?" Gabi asked. 

"I can't answer that cause it's still my turn to ask questions." Maite said and gave Gabi a cheeky smile. 

"Do you get good grades in school?" Maite asked. 

"Yes." Gabi said.

"What's your favorite subject?" Maite asked. 

"Math and Science." Gabi answered. 

"Where you in any school clubs?" Maite asked. 

Gabi smiled. "Yes." she answered.

"What were they?" Maite asked.

"It was only one and it was the scholastic decathlon." Gabi said. 

"So your smart?" Maite asked. 

"Yes." Gabi said. Maite smiled at her 

"So did you ever get called names for being smart?" Maite asked.

"Yes. They called me geeky Gabi." Gabi said. 

"We'll we would never call you that. Last question. Do you think you'll like it here?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Gabi said then Roberta came into the room. "here." She said handing Gabi a cup. 

"Oh you got me ice cream. I'm touched." she said placing a hand over her heart.

"What time it?" Gabi asked. 

"Summer time." Maite sang and they laughed. "No seriously." Gabi said. "8.30" Maite said. "We'll I have to go." Gabi said. "Kay see you later." they said and she left. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously**

"**What time it?" Gabi asked. "Summer time." Maite sang and they laughed. "No seriously." Gabi said. "8.30" Maite said. "We'll I have to go." Gabi said. "Kay see you later." they said and she left. **

_**Chapter 10**_

_**2 days later.**_

Gabi and her friends were waiting to leave. They just didn't know where they were going. All they new was that they were going to stay there two days. The dance coach came. "Are you guys ready to kick butt." she said. 

"Yes." they yelled. 

"Well, lets go." she said and they hopped on the bus. 

"so where are we going to compete." David asked impatiently. 

"We're going to a school and you're going to compete in the gym. The whole school and the judges will be watching you perform." She said. "So are you ready." 

"Yes," the yelled and they were off to the school. 

**With Troy **

He was bored. So he decide to listen for once to what Mrs. Darbus was saying. 

"So instead of going to your 3rd hour you guys are going to go to the gym. There is going to be a different school teams here and they are going to dance and sing. The nationals are here for some odd reason. So you guys go to the gym." Mrs. Darbus said and then the bell rang and everyone left.

"At least we don't get classes and we get excused." Troy was telling Chad. 

"I know." Chad said "but we still have to go to 2nd hour."

"Come on you'll live." Troy said as they headed towards their 2nd hour. 

**With Gabriella**

Roberta was waking Gabi up. "Gabi we're here ready to kick butt." Roberta was saying trying to wake up Gabi. "Yeah," Gabi said as she sat up and she got out of the bus. She saw the school. It was East High. Once she saw the school Gabi froze. Maite noticed that she paled. 

"Gabi why do I have a feeling that this was the school that you were transferred from and the blue eyed dude is here." Maite said. 

"Maybe because it is." Gabi said. "Sorry guys but I can't go in there."

"Yes, you can. Show this school that you are more confident and show that blue eyed dude that you can live without him." Roberta encouraged.

"Ok." Gabi said liking the idea and walked into the school and they ran to the gym. That's where they were told to go to the locker room and change. The girls changed to a Light blue top and a white skirt. (picture is where is says homepage)

Once they were changed. The teams got together and they saw that the gym was getting filled with the East High student. Gabi could see Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy sitting in the front. She didn't see Sharpay though. I think Troy broke up with Sharpay she is no where to be seen. Gabi thought and smiled. But then she saw Sharpay that possibility went away. 

Once they were quieted down. The competition started. The Kingman team were last ones to perform. So after 10 teams danced the announcer finally announced. "Please give a warming welcome to the Kingman team." The East high students cheered. The music played. Nick and Maite came out and started singing the first part.

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our livesAnticipation **

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**

The East High students really liked it. Then Maite and Nick ran to the back and squatted while David came out. 

**[David**

**Finally summer's here**

**Good to be Chilin' out I'm off the clock**

**The pressures out**

**Now my girl's what it's all about**

David turned to look at Gabriella. 

**[Gabriella**

**Ready for some sunshine**

**For my heart to take a chance**

**I'm here to stayNot movin' away**

**Ready for a summer romance**

Once Troy heard that voice he saw Gabi. Troy turned to look at the group and then back at Gabi. He was amazed. Gabi always had stage fright. **[David and Gabriella**

**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out**

**Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now[**

**David, Nick, Maite and Gabriella**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party timeThat's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation **

**What time is it?**

**SummertimeSchool's out, scream and shout!**

The girls jumped on the boy's backs and they carried them to the back and stood there.

**[Roberta**

**We've got no rules**

**No summer school**

**I'm free to shop till I drop**

**[Andy**

**It's an education vacation**

**[Roberta and Andy**

**And the party never has to stop**

**[Roberta**

**We've got things to doI'll see you soon [Andy**

**And we're really gonna miss you all**

**[Roberta**

**I'll see you and you**

**[Andy**

**And you and you**

**[Roberta and Andy**

**Bye bye until next fall**

**[Roberta**

**Bye bye**

**[Roberta and Andy**

**Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out**

**Come on and let me here you say it now right now**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

**What time is it?**

**The time of our livesAnticipation **

**What time is it?Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout**

**[David and Gabriella**

**No more wakin' up at 6 am**

**Cause now our time is all our own**

Gabi looked at David in the eyes and Troy was really jealous by this point. 

**[Roberta and Andy**

**Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go**

**[All**

**Out of control**

They did the basket ball routine here and the basketball team and the judges liked how they combined the basketball skills with dancing

**[Others**

**All right**

**Everybody**

**Yeah**

**Come on**

They did the routine in HSM2 from here on

**[All**

**School pride lets show it**

**The champions we know it **

**WildcatsAre the best**

**Red white and gold**

**When it's time to win we do it **

**We're number one we proved it**

**Let's live it upParty down**

**That's what the summer's all about**

**[All**

**What time is it**

**[Gabriella**

**Summertime is finally here**

**[All**

**Let's celebrate **

**[David and Gabriella**

**We wanna hear you loud and clear now**

**[All**

**School's out**

**[Nick and Maite**

**We can sleep as late as we want to**

**[All**

**It's party time**

**[David, Gabriella, Roberta, Andy, Nick and Maite**

**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**

**[All**

**What time is it **

**It's summertime**

**We're lovin' it**

**Come on and say okay nowwhat time is it **

**It's party time**

**Let's go and have**

**The time of our lives **

When finished the crowd went crazy. Gabi just looked at Troy and she went to where her team was. Troy looked jealous. He actually thought that David and Gabi were dating. Troy looked at his friends they just looked surprised Gabi actually did that.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously _

_**When finished the crowd went crazy. Gabi just looked at Troy and she went to where her team was. Troy looked jealous. He actually thought that David and Gabi were dating. Troy looked at his friends they just looked surprised Gabi actually did that.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

The bell rang. "May the juniors and the Kingman and Las Vegas team go eat lunch at the cafeteria." The announcer said as the they left to the lunch. Gabi went and sat down at the east high cafeteria tables and she chatted with her friends. 

"So Gabi who's the blue eyed dude?" Roberta asked curiously. 

"That one." Gabi said pointing at Troy. 

"We're all those people your friends?" Maite asked.

"Yeah." Gabi said looking at Troy.

"Troy, Gabi is looking this way." Kelsi said. Troy turned around and caught a glimpse of Gabi as she turned her head quickly.

"Troy I think you need to go and talk to her." Chad said. "Hey I told you the same thing like a week ago." Troy rolled his eyes as he got up.

Gabi saw that Troy was coming so she grabbed Maite's arm and got up. "Where are we going?" Maite asked. 

"The bathroom." Gabi said and hurried to the bathroom. 

Troy saw that Gabi almost ran to the bathroom. He decided to go and talk to her friends. She sat where Maite use to sit. "Hey." he said. 

"Hey?" David said. "Who are you?" 

"Oh I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said as he held out his hand to shake Troy's. He shook it. 

"I'm David, this is Nick, Andy, and Roberta." David said. As the rest of the group gave him a small wave. Roberta looked at his eyes. _Gabi was right he does have Caribbean ocean blue eyes. _She thought.

"So do you guys want to come and meet my friends and finish lunch with us?" Troy asked. 

"Sure." Nick said they got up and went to the table. 

"Hey guys this is David, Nick, Andy, and Roberta." Troy said introducing them

"Hi." the wildcats said in a unison.

"Hi." they said back

"Guys. This is Chad, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor and my girlfriend Sharpay." He said introducing his friends.

"So." Taylor said.

"How's Gabi doing over there?" Kelsi asked.

"She's fine, she just joined the dance team. And she has a boyfriend." Roberta said. She saw that Troy's eyes read jealousy and anger.

"REALLY!?" The gang asked surprised at the same time. 

David, Nick, and Andy gave Roberta a why'd you lie look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Roberta asked.

"I'll show you." Taylor said. 

"No I'll go on my own." Roberta said. Taylor told her where to go and she was on her way. She went into the bathroom and she saw Gabi and Maite. 

"Hey Gabi why did you disappear like that?" Roberta asked. 

"Troy was coming over." Gabi answered. 

"Troy did come over, he asked us to come to his table so we did. Then she introduced us to your friends, yeah oh by the way I told him you have a boyfriend." Roberta said. 

"WHAT!?" Gabi screamed. "Why'd you do that. So what did he say or do." 

"He looked jealous and angry." Roberta said. 

"So what am I going to do?" Gabi asked her friend.

"Play along and say you do have a boyfriend." Roberta said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok. But what do I say." Gabi asked nervously

"Just say that your boyfriend is David. He looked pretty jealous when he saw you two dancing together. Then he'll totally believe that you are together once guys dance he said she said." Maite explained.

"Maite, I never heard you talk like that." Roberta said. "I'm finally rubbing off on you. I'm so proud." Roberta pretended to wipe away he tear. Maite smacked her on the arm.

"Ow." Roberta said rubbing her arm.

"So how am I going to ask David to be my pretend boyfriend without Troy knowing?" Gabi asked. 

"Text message him" Maite and Roberta said at the same time. They looked at each other and started to laugh. "Man, I can never be serious with you two." Gabi said and took out her cell phone and texted David

Chad was saying something silly and the group burst out in laughter. David felt his cell phone vibrate and he flipped it open and read his message

Gabi: Hey david could you do me a favor?"

David: Sure what is it.

Gabi: could you pretend to be my boyfriend

David: why?

Gabi: Because I need to get my ex jealous

David: Sure but who is your ex?

Gabi: Troy

David: The blue eyed one that is right in front of me and that goes to East high.

Gabi: NO DAVID the browned eye dude that goes to our school. Of course Troy that goes here

David: Ok

Gabi: so me Maite, and Roberta are going back to the cafeteria and we pretend to be a couple.

David: ok 

He closed his cell phone and he went back to paying attention to what Chad was saying. 

"So what did he say?" Roberta asked. 

"She said yeah so let's go to the cafeteria." Gabi said and headed to the cafeteria

Once they were in the cafeteria they saw the gang and they walked up to them. "Hey." Maite said meeting these guys for the first time. 

"Hey, what is your name." Kelsi asked. 

"Oh, My name is Maite." Maite said introducing herself.

"Hey Maite." The gang said she waved and smiled. 

Gabi walked up to them. "Hi." she said shyly.

"GABI." Chad, Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time and ran up to Gabi and hugged her. 

"Hey.. I..I..can't breath." Gabi said they let go and they sat back down. Gabi walked up to David and sat on his lap. Troy just glared at them and Sharpay noticed that Troy was jealous and still liked Gabi. _I gotta do something about this. _shapray thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously **_

_**Gabi walked up to David and sat on his lap. Troy just glared at them and Sharpay noticed that Troy was jealous and still liked Gabi. I gotta do something about this. Sharpay thought.**_

**Chapter 12**

"So Gabi I heard you have a boyfriend." Sharpay said and glared at Gabi

"Yeah and your point is." Gabi said glaring at Sharpay.

"Oh, I thought since Troy broke up with you, you wouldn't date anymore." Sharpay said still eating.

"I can date whomever I want." Gabi said.

"Except the basketball captain." Sharpay said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Gabi asked getting up from David's lap.

"Nothing." Sharpay said.

"Sure." Gabi said sarcastically as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Gabi, you forgot your boyfriend." Sharpay called and Troy laughed.

Taylor just glared at him. "Come on lets go." Taylor said the gang except Sharpay and Troy left to the gym.

"Somebody's grumpy." Troy said and Sharpay laughed.

"Come on we're the only one's in this cafeteria I think it's time to go back to the gym." Sharpay said Troy and Sharpay got up and they left to the gym.

They sat in the gym. "OK. Everyone's back from lunch so I'm going to announce the finalists. They are the VEGAS AND KINGMAN TEAM." he said. As the two teams were cheering. "Ok these two teams are going to perform their last song and we'll decide who's the winner of this national dancing competition."

So the Vegas team came out and they danced. Now it was the Kingman team.

The East High crowd started cheering once they saw Gabriella. Gabriella giggled and they got into the dance positions.

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's blowing your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Find more Lyrics at /bf  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day i think of

One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

Uh, what you waitin' for?

He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

By the end of this song Troy was very jealous. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the gym. Sharpay saw him leave. She ran after him. "Troy wait up." She called.

He still kept running but she knew where she was going. Sharpay slowed down and she went to the secret garden where Troy was going to be. He sat there on the bench. She came up to him and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" asked Sharpay concerned.

"Sharpay just leave me alone." He snapped at her. She looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing." Troy snapped again as he stood.

"You know you can tell me anything." Sharpay said rubbing his arm.

"Ok Sharpay not trying to be mean but I want to break up. I really like Gabi and seeing her again made all those feelings come back." Troy said.

Sharpay looked at Troy. She laughed. "Thank you." she said then giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Troy I was using you to get someone else jealous." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Troy asked a little disappointed.

"Don't get disappointed but I don't like Gabi. She's a little bitch. I never really liked her I don't know. And I used you to get Zeke jealous. you know he looked jealous by the way he looked at me when we were together." Sharpay said. Troy just nodded his head.

"That's ok but you will never call Gabriella a bitch to do you hear me?" he said in a serious tone.

"I won't say it anymore but I hate her." Sharpay said. Troy rolled his eyes and he hugged Sharpay. "Let's go back." Troy said and they left.

Back at the gym

"Ok now to announce the winners." the announcer said he took the envelope. "And the winner is…"


	13. Chapter 13

Previously

"Ok now to announce the winners." the announcer said he took the envelope. "And the winner is…"

_**Chapter 13**_

"_And the winner is the Kingman team." the announcer said. Maite, Roberta, and Gabi screamed in a high pitch. While the men jumped happily. They ran up to the announcer . Andy took the trophy. David saw that Troy came back into the gym. And hugged Gabi._

"_What's this for?" Gabi asked in his ear. _

"_Troy came back into the gym and I thought that you wanted him to be jealous. So I hugged you." David said as he let go of Gabi _

"_Oh thank you for sticking to the plan." Gabi told him._

"_Anything for my friend. By the way all this dating if just fake. Right?" David asked._

"_Yes, why do you ask." Gabi asked curiously._

"_I like this girl back at the school." David said not looking at Gabi._

_Gabriella gave him a pat on the back. "No need to be ashamed you ask her out and done deal." she said giving him some advice. _

"_Thanks Brie" David said smiling and put an arm around her shoulders._

"_Brie?" she asked as she rose and eyebrow._

"_Yes it's a nickname. You know since everyone calls you Gabi." David said_

"_That's ok." Gabi said as she giggled. "Nobody calls me brie." _

_David smiled as he dropped him arm. _

"_Will you all please take your seats." the announcer said as everyone took their seats. _

"_Ok as you all know that the Kingman team won." the announcer was saying when he got cut off by some cheers. The announcer just stared at the students and waited for them to calm down. Once the East High kids were quiet he started talking again. "Ok.. Now we need Gabriella to come out here." the announcer said. Gabriella looked confused and she stood up and went next to the announcer. _

"_Gabriella Montez as you all know was a fellow Wildcat." the announcer said as Gabriella smiled shyly. "She's going to sing a song for all of you I hope you enjoy my little surprise." the announcer said as he went to sit down and Gabi looked at him surprised and shocked. The music started. Gabriella looked at her friends they all gave her thumbs up._

_**Gabriella **_

_**I gotta say what's on my mind **_

_**Something about us doesn't seem right these days **_

_**life keeps getting in the way **_

_**Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged **_

_**It's so hard to say **_

_**But I've gotta do what's best for me **_

_**You'll be ok.. **_

_Gabriella started to put some emotion into the song_

**I've got to move on and be who **

**I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand **

**We might find our place in this world someday **

**But at least for now I gotta go my own way **

_She started to walk around the gym. _

**Don't wanna leave it all behind**

**But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time **

**Another color turns to gray **

**and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away **

**I'm leaving today 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me you'll be ok.. **

_She stopped in the middle of the gym and started to sing the chorus_

**I've got to move on and be who I am **

**I just don't belong here I hope you understand **

**We might find our place in this world someday **

**But at least for now I gotta go my own way **

**Troy What about us? What about everything we've been through? **

_Gabriella turned around and found Troy there singing._

**Gabriella What about trust? **

_Troy started to walk up to her _

**Troy You know I never wanted to hurt you**

_Once Gabi heard him sing those words Gabriella started to get teary eyed._

**Gabriella And what about me? **

_She asked more than sang_

**Troy What am I supposed to do? **

_Gabriella shook her head with tears coming down her face._

**Gabriella I gotta leave **

**Troy and Gabriella but ill miss you **

_Troy looked into Gabriella's Chocolate brown eyes while she kept avoiding looking in his eyes._

**Gabriella So I've got to move on and be who I am **

_Gabriella sang that with a lot of emotion_

**Troy Why do you have to go? **

_Troy sang that as he pulled Gabriella into a hug_

**Gabriella I just don't belong here I hope you understand **

_She pulled away from the hug_

**Troy I'm trying to understand**

_Gabriella took a step back_

**Gabriella We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now **

**Troy I want you to stay **

_Troy took a step forward_

**Gabriella I wanna go my own way I've got to move on and be who I am **

_Gabriella took a step backwards_

**Troy What about us? **

**Gabriella I just don't belong here I hope you understand **

**Troy I'm trying to understand **

**Gabriella We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way**

As Gabriella finished the song she walked out of the gym. She went to the bus. She sat down in her seat. Memories kept rushing through her mind like the first time they met.

-flashback-

_Gabriella was opening the combination of her new locker at her new school. She couldn't get it open. "stupid locker." she murmured to herself. When she finally got it. The locker swung open and hit someone. _

"_Ow." the person exclaimed. Gabriella quickly closed her locker. "I'm so sorry." she said kneeling down next to the kid she just hit. "_

_Its ok." he said. Gabriella couldn't help but stare at the boy's ocean blue eyes. Gabriella found that the boy was staring at her as well. But she couldn't help it. He was so hot. Gabriella seemed to be in a different world. She loved staring at him. But then she came out of her day dream. Gabi decided to say something because it was getting weird her staring at him like that. Besides she knocked him down might as well help him up _

"_Here let me help you." Gabi said standing up and extending her hand out to help him up. He happily took it. They both felt a spark. But choose to ignore it. Hey it's her first day of school._

"_Again I am really sorry about knocking you down." Gabriella said. The Boy just let out a small chuckle. _

"_Don't worry about it." He said. "So are you new here?" he asked trying to start a conversation. _

"_Yeah." Gabriella said. "My name is Gabriella Montez." _

"_My name is Troy Bolton." Troy said. "Can I see your schedule?" _

"_Yeah." Gabi said handing him her schedule. He looked at it. "Advance Chemistry?" _

"_Yes, I like chemistry I'm a science and math geek." Gabriella said. _

"_No, your way too pretty to be a geek." Troy commented which made Gabriella blush a dark red. _

"_Thanks." Gabriella said. "So do you know where Darbus is?" _

"_Yes I'm headed there right now. So I can walk you." Troy said as they both walked to Mrs. Darbus' classroom. _

_-_end of flashback-

Gabriella just smiled a little. She loved that day it was the day she met The Troy Bolton. Then another memory popped into her head. The day he asked her out.

-flashback-

_Gabriella was at her locker putting her books away. When one of her best friends come up to her. "H..h..h..hey." Troy said a little nervous. Gabriella closed her locker and she looked at Troy. "Nervous much?" She asked giggling a little. _

"_Yeah." Troy said and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_What's up wildcat?" Gabriella asked a little concerned. _

"_Gabriellaireallylikeyoumorethatafriendandiwouldliketoknowifwouldyouliketogoonadatewithme." Troy said in one breath really quickly. _

"_Troy if you could tell me that slower maybe I will understand." Gabriella said giggling. _

"_Gabriella I really like you more than a friend and I would like to know if you would like to go on a date with me." Troy repeated really scared about what she might say. _

_Gabriella was speechless. She had a crush on Troy ever since she first saw him. "That's ok if you don't feel the same way and don't want to go on a date I just wanted to get it off of my chest." Troy said kind of upset. He turned around and he was leaving._

"_Wait." Gabriella called as she walked up to him. "Yes I would like to go." _

"_Really?" Troy asked really excited. _

"_Yes." Gabriella said. _

"_Cool, I'll pick you up at 7." Troy said and Gabriella nodded. _

"_See ya later wildcat." Gabriella said as she walked out of the school. As she left Troy doing the happy dance._

-end of flashback-

Gabriella smiled at this. Then she giggled a bit as she thought about Troy's happy dance. Then she remembered there first kiss.

-flashback-

_They were walking in the park with their fingers entwined. _

"_Thanks Troy." Gabriella said after a real comfortable silence. _

"_For what?" Troy asked looking at Gabi. _

"_For this date." Gabi answered looking Troy in the eye. _

" _A pretty girl like you deserved it." Troy said leaning closer to Gabriella. _

"_No I didn't deserve it." Gabriella said. _

"_Yeah. You did." Troy said leaning even closer. _

"_No I didn't." Gabriella whispered. _

"_Yes you did." Troy whispered closing the gap. _

_Gabriella felt Troy's lips against hers and she also felt a spark. She enjoyed it. When she reluctantly pulled away for air. They had their foreheads together. _

"_Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked. _

"_Yes." Gabriella said as he leaned in and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss. _

-end of flashback-

Gabriella was now sobbing. Gosh how much did she love Troy Bolton. "Gabi." someone said. Gosh now she was even hearing voices. "Gabi I really need to talk to you." Someone said. She turned around and she saw none other than Troy Bolton.

"What do you want?" Gabi asked coldly and she was wiping away her tears.

"Gabriella I really like you." Troy started.

"Troy you really show it." Gabriella said under her breath.

"Gabi." Troy said sitting down next to her.

"Don't you Gabi me." Gabriella snapped at him.

"I want to get back together." Troy said as Gabriella just stared at him

**Should she forgive him? **

**The more reviews I get the faster the updates.**

**Luv ya **

**Xoxox**

**Highschoolmusicalfan101**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

"What do you want?" Gabi asked coldly and she was wiping away her tears.

"Gabriella I really like you." Troy started.

"Troy you really show it." Gabriella said under her breath.

"Gabi." Troy said sitting down next to her.

"Don't you Gabi me." Gabriella snapped at him.

"I want to get back together." Troy said as Gabriella just stared at him

Chapter 14

"Gabriella aren't you going to answer me?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Gabi said.

"Yes, we're together." Troy said more like asked.

"No." Gabi said softly

"No, we're not together." Troy said.

"Troy Alexander Bolton will you stop it already." She scolded as he chuckled.

"So are we going to get back together?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Troy, No we aren't getting back together." She said sternly.

"Why?" Troy asked sadly. He wanted Gabriella to be his so badly. She loved the way her hair smelled. He also loved the way she giggle. To sum it all up he loved her.

"Because." Gabriella said simply

"Gabriella, because isn't an answer its just a excuse." Troy said. "So I'll ask again. Why can't we get back together."

" 'cause." Gabriella said again. Then she giggled when she saw the frustrated look on Troy's face.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ IF YOU PAID ATTENTION IN CLASS YOU WOULD KNOW THAT 'CAUSE ISN'T A WORD AND IT'S THE SAME THING AS BECAUSE BUT YOU DROP THE BE." Troy yelled in frustration. Gabriella just stared at him.

"Now let's try this one more time. Why can't we be a couple." Troy asked.

"Troy , I'm not answering that." Gabriella said.

"Why? Why can't we be couple like we were. You and I were very happy. I love you. Please give up one more chance." Troy begged with big pleading eyes. Gabriella was shocked her never told her that he was in love with her. "Gabriella please." he begged one more time.

"NO Troy." Gabi said.

"And why not. Gabriella please answer me. Every time I ask you why you avoid the question so just give me a danm answer." Troy said now very angry.

"Ok I will list you the things why we can't be together. 1. You are going out with Sharpay. 2. I don't live here. 3. I'm mad at you right now. 4. You might break my heart again. Just like when you saw Sharpay and I made you go to a tutoring session it turned into a make out session. I trusted you but you broke it. So it might take a long time for me to trust you again even as a friend." Gabriella shouted at him.

"How do you know that I was kissing or making out with Sharpay in that tutoring session. You might not even have all of your facts." Troy shouted back at her.

"Troy do you actually think I'm stupid. " Gabriella yelled. "I'm not stupid. I put the facts together. "

"What facts?" Troy asked yelling.

"If you want to know. I know that when I called you during you torturing session you were making out with Sharpay and that's why you were annoyed. So you lied to me." Gabriella shouted on the verge of tears.

" How do you know that I was lying to you. You just assume-" Troy said when he was cut off.

"I assume. Troy, I know you were making out with Sharpay because you sounded breathless on the phone. You also sounded annoyed because I interrupted. Then the next day you broke up with me to be with Sharpay. " Gabi said as tears came down her cheeks but she didn't care.

"Gabi how do you know that I wasn't practicing. How do you know that I wasn't playing basketball and I couldn't make a shot." Troy said yelling but not as loud as before.

"Oh, I guess you were playing basketball." Gabi said sarcastically.

"See, we can make an agreement if you have all the facts." Troy said.

"Troy I know you were making out with Sharpay because the tutoring session wasn't even over when I called." Gabi said sobbing.

"Gabi I didn't mean it." Troy said stepping closer to Gabi.

"Aha you just admitted it." Gabi said . "I knew it. And don't you Gabi me I thought you told me that I was going to be the only one for you. I guess you were lying about that as well."

Gabriella took her seat and started to cry. She didn't care that Troy was there she needed to let it all out. Troy felt guilty and he sat down next to Gabi and put his arms around her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gabriella screamed. This startled Troy. "Gabi." Troy said. "Don't you Gabi me." Gabi screamed.

"Troy get away from Gabi." Roberta said. As she and Maite got on the bus.

"But.." Troy said

"Not buts. " Maite said.

"I'm not leaving Gabi." Troy said determined.

"Dude you better leave or we'll have to kick you off. Anyways we're leaving back to Kingman." Andy said .

"Ok." Troy said softly as he got off the bus. He just stared at the bus as it left. He felt as if one part of him left him

--

--

--

Mark and Maria **(Gabi's mom and dad) **we watching TV when a though suddenly came to Maria's head

"Mark?" she said

"Yeah." he said not taking his eyes off the TV

"Would you look at me I have a question to ask you." Maria said giggling. It took a little while for Mark to take his eyes off the TV once he did he looked at Maria.

"When is your mom's birthday?" Maria asked curiously

"Two weeks from this Saturday." Mark answered.

"So what are we doing for her birthday?" she asked.

"Oh, we're having this big party where all our relatives are coming." Mark said

"Where is the party?" she asked.

"Here. We have a huge backyard for it." Mark said.

"So what about the decorations?" Maria asked.

"My brothers already paid for it." Mark explained. "The day before the party they'll bring the fancy table and the DJ the kids really enjoy it. "

"So I don't have to worry about anything because a party is stressful for me." Maria said.

Mark chuckled. "You don't need to worry about anything that's my job." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. As they relaxed on the couch. "Gabi's going to be excited to see her cousins again." Maria said. " She sure will.'" Mark said.

--

--

--

Gabi didn't even talk the whole way back to Kingman. She was too upset. She wanted to be Troy's again. But has to go her own way. _At least Kingman will help me forget Troy._

--

--

--

"Gabi we're here." Maite said.

"Thanks ." Gabi said softly and she walked into her house.

"Poor girl." David said to Maite. Maite just nodded and they went to their own houses.

Gabi got home. "Hi sweetie how's the trip." maria asked.

"Fine." Gabi said. "I'm just a little tired."

"I bet you are goodnight." Maria said. Gabiriella walked upstairs and he heard her brother happy dancing and singing.

"Fred what's wrong?'

"Our cousins are coming in two weeks." Fred said in a sing-song voice. Gabi's eyes went wide. She loved her cousins and she'll finally get to see them again. She let out a very loud eep.

"I think she knows." Maria said. "Yea" Mark said and they went to bed. Gabriella will finally see her cousins.

--

--

--

_Two weeks later…._

"My cousins are coming tomorrow." Gabriella sang while she was cleaning the dishes. With all her excitement about her cousins and family coming over she forgot all about Troy.

"Gabi , come here quick." Fred called from the other room. Gabi wiped her hands on her towel. She went to the room. She was so happy at the sight she saw.

"Ashley!" Gabi screamed.

"Gabi!" Ashley screamed and they ran up to each other and hugged.

"Hey don't forget me." Rafael said**.(Ashley's brother, Ashley is her cousin.) **

"How can I forget you." Gabi said and gave her cousin a hug. "

Where's uncle Fay and Aunt Bertha." Gabi asked.

"Right here." Bertha said as Gabi went up to her and gave her a hug.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." Gabi said.

"We were but your mom said that you were excited so I said what the heck let's go today." Bertha said.

Gabi smiled happy that her family was there

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**Remember the more reviews the faster the updates**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Highschoolmusicalfan101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Troy walked into East High with his buddy Chad. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Troy asked Chad.

"I am going to p-" he was saying when he got cut off. His phone was beeping.

"Let me get this." Chad told Troy. Troy just nodded. Chad looked at his phone it was a little bunny jumping up and down. Chad started laughing.

"Dude, what is it?" Troy asked trying to take a peek at Chad's phone.

"It's nothing." Chad said trying to hide his cell phone from Troy. "It must be something if you are trying to hide it from me." Troy said trying to reach for the cell phone. "NO its nothing." Chad said putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"Fine." Troy said. _but I will get that cell phone Chad. _he thought as they went to Darbus.

Troy waved to their friends as they walked into homeroom. Troy and Chad took their seats. "Welcome students to the fine chapel of the arts." Darbus said as she walked into the classroom. Everyone looked annoyed. She always walked into the classroom saying that.

"Well, as you all know we don't have school next week due to spring break." Ms. Darbus was saying when the class broke out in cheers. "Students calm down." Ms. Darbus said. But the class started talking to their friends. "Student will you please be quiet." She said a little louder but still no one listened. "WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Ms. Darbus screamed. The whole class was silent. "Gosh, you guys are too excited, so the principal decided to let you guys out early so once this period is over you students may go." Ms. Darbus said.

The class kept quiet and the looked at the clock they only had 5 minutes till class was over and they were very excited. They kept starting at the clock. When the bell finally rang they all rushed out of the classroom.

They all gathered near Troy's locker.

"Troy my mom said that I could with you and your parents on that road trip to California." Taylor said.

"Yeah my mom said that I could go if taylor goes. So that means I could go." Kelsi said squealing.

"Dude, you know my mom lets me go." Zeke said.

"Yeah, she let me go too." Jason said.

"That's great." Troy said. "I thought it was going to me alone with goofy hair." The gang started to laugh while Chad looked offended. "JK." Troy said. Chad smiled and they did their handshake thing. As Troy snatched Chads cell phone and made a run for it.

"NO." Chad said running after Troy.

Zeke ran after Chad and stopped him. "Dude it's just a cell phone let it go." he said. Chad just shook his head. "I haven't deleted the recent text message that Gabster sent me." he said a little panicking. "Then why are you standing there go after him." Zeke said. As Chad ran to rescue his cell phone.

--

--

--

Troy ran up to the secret garden as he looked at Chad's text messages. It was a bunny doing a happy dance. Troy started to laugh. _why did chad want to keep this funny bunny a secret. _Troy thought. The he looked carefully and saw who sent it. From: Gabster To: Chad. _no wonder. Why didn't he tell me that he kept in touch with Gabi. _Troy thought.

Chad ran up the stairs and saw that Troy saw angry.

"Dude don't yell at me." Chad said scared that his best friend

"I'm not going to yell, I'm just going to talk in a very stern voice for a long time." Troy said sternly

"1st question. Why didn't you tell me that you kept in touch with Gabi." Troy said sternly "She changed her cell phone number on me. And you my best friend, brother since kindergarten kept it a secret."

"Sorry you looked so upset theses past 2 weeks I didn't want you to be more upset. Ok it hurts when my brother is hurt." Chad said sincerely.

"If you would've gave me her number then maybe I could've a least try and make her forgive me and let me be her friend." Troy said.

"I'm sorry I'll give you the number 555-788-9632 (**made up)**" Chad said giving him the number.

"2nd either I got better at my acting skills or your stupid." Troy said laughing.

"That was all an act?" Chad asked. Troy nodded.

"Your getting better." Chad said. Troy laughed as they walked back to the gang.

--

--

--

Mr. Bolton was sitting in his office getting ready to leave. When his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said in the phone.

"Yes, is this Jack Bolton." The voice in the phone asked.

"Yeah, may I ask who are you?" Jack said.

"Well, this is Oscar." The dude on the phone said.

A smile played on jack's face. "Oscar from college. How are you? " Jack said on the phone obviously excited to hear from his friend back from college.

"I'm fine, well I called you to tell you that we're having a party for my mom and we would like it if you and Lucille came and let's not forget your boy. You all could come." Oscar said in a pleading voice.

"We'll Lucille, me, Troy and Troy's friends we're going to take a road trip to California." Jack said.

"They can all come." Oscar said.

"Fine we'll be there. So when is this party?" Jack asked.

"It's on Sunday." Oscar said.

"We'll be there." Jack said as he hung up. _Lucille would be ok with the idea but how about Troy? _Jack thought as he finished gathering his things and left home.

--

--

--

Jack got home and the first thing he noticed is that there were about 10 suitcases. He chuckled silently. "Troy!" he called

"Yeah dad." Jack heard from the living room.

"Troy could you come here for a minute." Jack said. Troy got up and went were his father needed him.

"Yeah dad." he said. "Troy my friend from college called me and invited me to a party in Arizona. I kinda said yes. I'm sorry buddy but we're going to Arizona instead of California." Jack said sheepishly.

"As long as I get to spend time with my friends." Troy said.

"That's the spirit we leave tomorrow at noon." Jack said and he went upstairs and saw that Lucille was packing.

--

--

--

GABRIELLA was on the bed talking with her cousin Ashley. When Gabi's mom calls from downstairs.

"Gabi there's someone at the door for you." Maria said

"Come on let's see who's at the door." Gabi told Ashley.

"Kay coming." Ashley said following Gabi. The two girls squealed once they saw who was at the door. "Uncle Oscar." they yelled. And hugged them tight.

"Hey nobody noticed me." Kassandra said.

"No but you get a hug anyways." Gabi said and hugged her cousin.

"Did Charlie come with you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said coming through the door.

"Hey you." Gabi said and hugged him.

"So now that every cousin is here why don't we play mp3." Enrique said coming down the stairs.

"What's that?" Gabi asked confused. No sure that you can play an mp3 but you can listen to it.

"Mario Party 3." Erick said right behind Enrique.

"Gosh Gabi I thought that you were smarter than that since everyone calls you geeky Gabi." Rafael said with the Nintendo 64. Gabi blushed

"Ok connect the Nintendo in the living room and we'll play." Ashley said.

The 11 cousin were playing Nintendo while the parents were talking outside drinking beer.

"I invited my friend from college you guys remember Jack?" Oscar said. They nodded.

"That's fine with us." Mark said.

"We better go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day of preparations." Delia said.

The all nodded and went off to bed.

--

--

--

**SUNDAY **

DAY OF THE PARTY

Troy and his friends were talking in the back yard.

"So this is nice. A DJ. Good food. Enough space but the thing that is missing is hot girls." Chad said. The boys all agreed. The girls all slapped them.

"Fine if we're not hot enough for you then I think we should break up huh ladies." Taylor said.

"No, no, no I was just kidding." Chad said wrapping his arms around Taylor's waist. While Jason did to Kelsi, and Zeke did to Sharpay.

"Let's go dance." Sharpay said dragging the boys.

--

--

--

With Gabi

"Loloy, does this skirt look good?" asked Gabi.

"Yes, but did you put shorts under that because once we get out we're going to play dodge ball." Loloy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gabi said putting on her DC

"Hey you girls ready." Eduardo said coming in the room.

"Yes!" the four girls said in all together.

"It's getting creepy how you girls do that. Anyways let's go and play dodge ball." Eduardo said and they went to play dodge ball.

The game was getting really good. There was only one person left on each team. Gabi vs. Erick.

Gabi's team was cheering Gabi on and Erick's team was cheering Erick on. (btw they are playing in a alley that Gabi's dad owns.)

--

--

--

The gang heard some cheering. "What's that?" he asked. The Jack came behind them. "It's the kids they're playing dodge ball in the alley you guys can go see."

"Come on let's go see." Troy said and they went to see the dodge ball.

They arrived and they saw them cheering. "Who's winning?" Chad asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Taylor said and they got a close up and they saw that they were playing.

Gabi was dodging all the balls that Erick threw and Erick was dodging all the balls Gabi threw. So It was a close game. But it kept going on and on. "come you can do it." Cheered Carlos.

"Dude, is that Gabi?" Chad asked Troy. He looked at Gabi she looked happy and she was dodging all the balls "Go Gabi." he cheered. Gabi recognized the voice so she turned around and she saw Troy…

**Hope you guys liked it**

**The more reviews the faster update**

**Xoxo**

**highschoolmusicalfan101**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gabriella saw Troy standing there. He gave her a thumbs up. Her eyes widened still she couldn't stop staring at Troy. All of a sudden she fell back Erick hit her with the ball. He won. But he still rushed over to Gabi. She was lying in the floor. Rubbing her head.

"Gabi I'm so sorry." Erick said helping her up.

"That's ok." Gabi said laughing. "Did you see how I fell that was so awesome."

"Everyone started laughing. Even Troy. She got up and she went back to the party. "Hey, what's up with her." Charlie asked Gabi.

"Come with me." Ashley said grabbing Charlie's hand and they followed Gabi. They went up to her room where she was putting some alcohol were she got a cut.

"Gabs what wrong why did you run away like that? Was it because you lost?" Charlie asked concerned she never ran away like that. She just called a rematch or decided to play something else but she never ran away.

"No, I didn't run away because I lost." Gabi said she looked around trying to avoid eye contact with her cousin.

"Gabi why did you run away like that?" Ashley asked.

"Because." Gabi said as she walked towards the door looked out of the door to see if anyone was ear shot from there. When there wasn't anyone from ear shot she closed the door.

"Don't tell Uncle Oscar or anyone the only one that knows is mom, dad, and you guys after I tell you." Gabi said.

"We won't tell anyone." Charlie and Ashley said.

"Pinkie promise?" Gabi asked holding up her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." Charlie and Ashley said at the same time linking pinkies.

"Did you see the dude with the blue eyes and shaggy brown hair?" Gabi asked as she took a deep breath.

"The cutie?" Ashley asked as Charlie slapped her on the arm. "Ouch." Ashley said rubbing her arm.

"Well that dude was my ex-boyfriend." Gabi said with tears in her eyes. Charlie and Ashley gasped. They have been really close and she chose until now to tell them that she had a boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend in this case.

"Sorry it didn't work out." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too and Gabi why don't you want us to tell anyone." Ashley asked.

"Nobody except my mom and dad knows I'm dating and Uncle Oscar asked me the other day if I was dating and told him no and he said good because that would come with a whole lot of yelling." Gabi explained as Charlie and Ashley laughed their butts off.

"Not funny," Gabi said pretending to be mad. "Maybe I'll tell them later but right now lets go back to the party." Gabi said and the three cousins linked arms and they walked to the party.

* * *

Troy just stood there really sad. _She saw me and ran away how am I suppose to win her back when she doesn't even want to look at me. _Troy thought. He kept thinking when Taylor broke him out of his trance.

"Troy," she said but he didn't respond. "Troy" she said again but he didn't respond.

"TROY BOLTON WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME." Taylor said yelling so he could get his attention.

"Huh...what." Troy said breaking from his train of thought.

"What were you doing thinking?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Yeah, I really love Gabi and she doesn't even look at me. I have to find a way to make her forgive me." he told his friends.

"You think of an idea but don't hurt yourself." Zeke said as the gang laughed.

"Let's go dance." Sharpay said.

"Ok." Chad said and pulled Troy to the backyard where everyone was dancing.

* * *

Gabi and her cousins were dancing with their aunt Delia. When Charlie noticed that Troy and his group of friends were also dancing really close to their group.

"Gabi look there's um...you ex." Charlie said and Gabi just stared at him

He put his hands up in the air. "you didn't tell us his name." Charlie said.

"His name is Troy." Gabi said to Charlie.

"Oh, like that movie." Charlie said and Gabi nodded.

They kept dancing when Troy accidentally bumped into Gabi. "Sorry." Troy said looking at Gabi. Gabi just kept silent and just stared at his ocean blue eyes. "Gabs i need to talk to you." Troy said grabbing her hand. Gabi stayed silent and he started leading her to the front yard. Gabriella looked back and noticed that Charlie and Ashley were giving her thumbs up. She sighed when they were in the front yard.

"Gabriella I'm really sorry. The Sharpay thing was a mistake." Troy said sincerely. Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw sadness and and he was truly sorry.

"Troy..." Gabi was saying but Troy cut her off. "No Gabi I got to tell you whats on my mind." Troy said. "Gabi ever since you left its been hell. All I see is you. And when we are with our friends i fake a smile, and a laugh. Gabriella I love you and I miss you." Troy said Gabi was truly shocked for all the months they were together Troy never told her that he loved her.

"Troy...I..." Gabriella said that was all that could come out of her mouth.

"That's OK if you don't feel the same way." Troy said sadly.

"Troy...I...love you." Gabi said with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Troy asked really happy

"Yes, but Troy I can't just forgive you just like that." Gabriella said snapping her fingers.

"What do I need to do so you forgive me." Troy asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Troy you need to prove that you love me." Gabi said simply and walked to the backyard.

_Prove that i love her._ Troy thought. _I got it. _HE walked to the backyard he was going to wait a little while till her showed her that he loved her.

* * *

Gabi started to dance with her cousins when Charlie pulled her aside. "What did he say?" Charlie asked concerned for his cousin.

"He said that he loved me." Gabi said with tears in her eyes. Charlie pulled her in a hug. "It's OK." Charlie said to his cousin. "What did you say?" he asked

"I told him that I love him too but before I forgive him completely he has to prove that he loves me." Gabi said pulling away from the hug. She wiped her tears and she smiled at him. "Let's dance." Gabi said and they went back to dance with their cousins.

TWO HOURS PASSED

_I think its time._ Troy thought before he left the gang and he walked to the stage. "excuse me I have an announcement to make." Troy said into the microphone. GAbi looked at him wide eyed.

"You might not now me. But I'm Jack's son." Troy said into the microphone and he saw the people saying oh, and nod. "Well, I went to a vacation in Colorado and they made me sing with the most wonderful girl I've ever met. We exchanged numbers and I thought that I was never going to see her again. But I was talking to my buds when a girl walked passed me and I saw that it was the same girl. That girl made me realized that I'm not just a basketball guy. I'm just a guy and I shouldn't just do what my friends tell me so we auditioned for the school musical, and we got the parts. During this whole process I fell in love with this girl, We went out and really like each other. I made a mistake and broke up with her. But I realized that I love her more than life itself. She's smart, funny, beautiful scratch that she's gorgeous, great personality and I love her with my whole heart." Troy said looking at Gabi that had tears in her eyes. "And I'm proud to say that the girl that I love is Gabriella Montez."

The Backyard erupted in cheers as Troy walked off the stage and Gabriella ran up to him and hugged him. "I love you." Gabi said.

"Hey don't cry." Troy said wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "I meant every word." Troy said. Gabi smiled at him. She leaned in and stopped halfway Troy also leaned in and stopped about three centimeters away from her lips. "I love you." Troy whispered. Gabi closed the gap and gave him a light kiss. She pulled away. "I love you too." Gabi said as Gabi heard a crowd of awws. She looked at the back yard and everyone was really happy. She looked for her uncle and he gave her thumbs up and he knew that everything is perfect.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**xoxox**

highschoolmusicalfan101


	17. Chapter 17

Troy and Gabriella were slow dancing and looking in each other's eyes. "I love you." Troy said. "Did you know that?" Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled.

"I think I heard you the first eighty times." Gabriella said.

"But I don't want you to forget that." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella a little closer to him while they were dancing.

"I don't think I'll forget it." Gabriella said as she rested her head on his chest.

"GABI!" called Ashley. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "What!?" she yelled back.

"Enrique wants to know if you wanna play mp3?" (Mario party 3 for the Nintendo 64 picture of one in my profiel) Ashley yelled back at Gabi.

"Hell ya i wanna play." Gabi told her cousin as Troy just looked at her weirdly. Gabriella looked at Troy and saw that he was giving her a weird look.

"What's up wildcat?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I've never heard you ever say a bad word in my life." Troy said smiling.

"And your point." Gabriella said smirking.

"I don't know maybe you saying it is kinda sexy." Troy said grinning. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"I just said hell." Gabriella said.

"But it's still not school appropriate." Troy said smartly

"Troy we're not in school." Gabriella said proving a point.

"Your point is?" Troy said mimicking Gabriella.

"My point is that I can say call the bad words I like." Gabriella said pulled away from Troy and went inside to play some Mario Party. Troy followed her and grabbed her wrist before she left the kitchen.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked pouting.

"No." Gabriella said simply.

"Prove it." Troy said with with a huge smile on his face.

"Troy not right now. My cousins are in the living room and My uncles and aunts are outside. Maybe later." Gabriella said.

"Pinkie Promise." Troy asked holding up his pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise" Gabriella said linking their pinkie's together.

"Ok now let's go and you play the game while I watch." Troy said putting an arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist as they walked to the living room.

"There are the love birds." Lorena said smirking as Gabriella smiled.

"Now let's play." Gabi said as she sat down on the carpet and grabbed a control.

AN HOUR LATER.

The cousins were still playing Mario Party and Troy has never seen Gabriella so concentrated in a game like that before.

"Stupid Mario he stole my coins." Gabriella said with her eyes not parting from the screen. Troy just laughed.

"Oh my gosh it's Mario Party." Chad cried as he came into the living room. Everyone laughed seeing the man so excited by seeing Mario Party.

"There you are." Taylor said as she came into the living room.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Sharpay said.

"I know." Chad said as he sat on the carpet next to Troy.

"Gabi are you Ok?" Taylor asked Gabriella because she was so concentrated on the game.

"yeah," she said not looking up from the screen.

HALF AN HOUR LATER THEY FINISHED THE GAME.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Enrique asked the cousins.

"How about truth and dare." Rafael suggested.

"Yeah." Said Fred.

"Ok let's sit in a circle." instructed Lorena and everyone sat in a circle.

"Ok I wanna start." Ashley said as everyone nodded. "Bushy haired dude Truth or Dare." Everyone started laughing at his new nickname.

"Ok my name is Chad and I pick Dare." Chad said confidently.

"Ok Chad." she said she looked around the house. "I dare you to either cut your hair or each of us can put some sort of food in your hair." she said as she looked the terrified look on his face.

"Can I pick dare?" he asked kinda scared.

"um..." Ashley said teasingly. "NO."

"I don't wanna do either." Chad said as he crossed his arms.

"You have to pick." Gabi said siding with her cousin.

"No." Chad said stubbornly.

"Is Chad being a big chicken?" Gabriella asked mockingly.

"fine." he said as he got up and everyone put something different in his hair. Boy, he was mad.

They sat down and they kept playing when all of a sudden the music stopped and the parents came into the room.

"Todos a dormir." Oscar said knowing that Jack's kid and friends won't understand.

"Huh?" Troy and his friends asked.

"That means go to sleep." Gabi explained to her friends as she inflated her inflatable mattress.

Everyone set up where they were going to sleep. Then they drifted off to sleep as the parents also went to sleep.

* * *

Everyone except Gabriella was eating breakfast when Jack, Oscar and Mark came in from the garage. "Is everyone ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Gabi hasn't even woke up." Ashley said.

"Troy go wake her up." ordered Oscar.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because she will kick our butts if we wake her up." he explained as her family just nodded.

"Sweet Gabi she wouldn't do that." Kelsi said.

"Have you ever woken her up?" Ashley asked Kelsi as she shook her head no.

"Go." Everyone said to Troy to get her to wake up. Troy walked to where Gabriella was sleeping.

"Gabi wake up." Troy said shaking Gabriella softly. She didn't even stir. "Come on pretty lady." Troy said trying to wake her up but she didn't even wake up. He thought about how he was going to wake up Gabriella. He thought for a little while. Then he got her idea all of a sudden. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and saw that she was stirring. Again he leaned down and gave her a little more passionate kiss on the lips and she kissed back which met that she was wake. He pulled back.

Gabriella just stared at him with those beautiful big brown eyes. "Nice way to wake me up." Gabriella said giggling he smiled at her.

"We're going somewhere. so go get dressed." Troy said as she stood up and walked to her room to get changed.

When Gabriella was done she came downstairs. "Ok everyone let's go." Mark said as they got into the cars and left.

--

--

After some time driving. They finally arrived in an empty desert. Everyone got out of their cars and just stood in the middle of the desert.

"Dad why are we here?" Gabi asked in a whiny voice.

"Because where else are we going to ride the quads." marks said as everyone got excited.

* * *

Hope you guys like it

highschoolmusicalfan101


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

When Oscar arrived with the quads. Chad was jumping up and down like a two year old getting some candy. Everyone looked at Chad and they started to laugh.

Chad looked at them weirdly. "What I've never ridden on quads before." he said as he looked at the quads once again. Troy and his friends rolled their eyes at their friend. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"Ok everyone's gonna have to take turns." Oscar said as he turned on all of the quads. Chad's eyes went really wide. They could tell that he really wanted to ride them.

"Go." Oscar said as everyone ran to quads. There was ten of them and they had to go in pairs.

"Stop." Oscar said shaking his head from side to side.

"What?" the kids whined they really wanted to ride them and they we getting anxious. Oscar chuckled.

"Everyone goes in pairs so all the kids are riding them at the same time." Oscar said. Then they started arguing about who's going with who. Oscar rolled his eyes. "I'll assign you pairs. Kassandra and Lorena. Enrique and Ashley. Rafael and Fred. Zeke and Blondie." Oscar said not knowing the blonde's name. He's never met her before. But he met of all Jack's kid's friends.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Excuse me sir," she said annoyed. "But this Blondie's name is Sharpay."

"Like the dog?" he asked kinda confused.

"Yes," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Ok moving on, Troy and Gabriella, Chad and...um..." he forgot the African American's name.

"Taylor." Taylor said and smiled sweetly. Oscar smiled back and nodded.

"Jason with the shy girl." Oscar said and Troy told Oscar that her name was Kelsi.

"Charlie with Eric and the last one is for the parents." Oscar explained and then he noticed the anxious look in the kid's eyes. "Go." The kids ran to the quads and started to ride them. Except for Troy and Gabriella they stayed behind.

"I don't know how to ride these." Troy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry I'll ride you around." Gabriella said and got up on the quad. Troy got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's go." Gabriella said and started to ride in a different direction than the others.

--

--

A few moments later Troy told Gabriella to stop. Once they stopped Gabriella turned to Troy. "Why do you want me to stop?" she asked confused.

"Get off." he said simply. Gabriella looked even more confused. Troy laughed. "Get off." he said again. Gabriella got off. Then Troy got off as well he pinned her to the quad.

"What are you doing?" she asked still pretty confused.

"You still owe me from last night." Troy said as he leaned in closer. Gabriella also leaned in and shared a soft simple kissed that felt like forever. She decided to deepen it. So there they were the two in a make-out session. That was until air became an issue. The pulled away and Troy started to attack her neck.

"Troy we need to get back." She said softly although she loved it. He shook his head against her neck and then went back to her lips.

"5...more...minutes." he said in between kisses and started to kiss he passionately once again.

"Hey love birds either you detach your lips or you'll be in a shit load of trouble." Ashley yelled from her quad. Troy and Gabi pulled apart and looked at her cousins blushing. They were laughing like crazy.

"What do you guys want." Gabriella said trying to be nice even though she was really annoyed. Ashley and Enrique laughed even harder when they noticed their cousin's annoyed face.

"Your dad wants you." Ashley said as they drove off.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella said as she got on the quad.

"Man your cousins are so annoying." Troy said really annoyed.

"That's them for you." Gabriella said laughing as she went to where her dad was waiting for her.

Once she got to where the cars were Gabriella got off. "Yeah dad?" she asked as she approached her father.

"Gabi this is only do this if you want." he said and Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella I want you to go through this trail and see where it leads."

"OK daddy." she said as she went to the quad and told Troy where they were going he nodded and went their way through the trail.

--

--

A few minutes later they came upon a hill. "Guess we have to go back." Troy said looking at the hill.

"No." Gabi said and got off the quad. She went up the hill. Troy looked at Gabriella. "Gabi come one we can all climb that but the thing is that this baby can't." Troy said patting the quad.

"No worries." Gabriella said as she reached the top of the hill. Then she ran down.

"What do you mean by no worries?" Troy asked kinda scared what she was going to say.

"No worries." Gabriella said as she got up on the quad once again. Troy was about to get on.

"Hold on wildcat don't get on. Go up the hill. Let's see if I can climb this thing with the quad." Gabriella said confidently.

"No Gabriella don't go up that thing." Troy said sternly.

"No worries just go up there I'll meet you up there." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Gabi no it's too big." Troy said crossing his arms across his chest and walking up infront the quad.

"Troy I've been on bigger ones." Gabriella reasoned.

"But Gabi I don't want you to get hurt." Troy said now with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Gabriella said. "Please let me do this." Troy sighed and he went up the hill to wait for Gabriella. Gabi put the quad in reverse and then she went really fast and went up the hill with ease.

"See Troy I told you I'll be fine." Gabriella said and Troy was quite shocked. She went up that hill really fast and she did it great.

"OK." Troy said still shocked. "You Gabriella Montez can understand math equations, science equations and can climb hills with a quad really easily but you can't play basketball."

"Troy I told you this hill was pretty small." Gabriella said smiling.

"Whatever you say." Troy said and got on the quad they kept going on the trail.

--

--

10 minutes later

Troy heard a loud noise. "Do you hear that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I do." Gabriella said as she stopped the quad. The couple got off and walked around. "Look over there." Troy said pointing a beautiful waterfall. (Pic in Profile) Gabriella smiled and they ran to the waterfall.

"I dare you to get wet." Troy said. "Nope I get wet if you get wet." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Ok...1...2...3." He said and they got under the waterfall. Gabriella squealed. "It's cold." He laughed. She looked at him and their eyes locked. He leaned in and shared a soft gentle kiss. Just when Troy was about to deepen it. Gabriella pulled away. "Troy we need to go tell my family about the waterfall." she said and pulled him to the quad and rode off to tell her father about the discovery of the waterfall.

--

--

"Dad." Gabriella said as she got off the quad. The parents turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabi why are you so wet?" Delia asked getting up from her seat.

"I just got wet because it was so hot." Gabi said smiling.

"How did you get wet it's the middle of no where and there is no water here. There is only bottled water..." Delia drifted off. "Gabriella did you get wet with bottled water?" her aunt asked. Gabriella just shook her head.

"No there is this really cool waterfall. I got wet you should come and check it out." Gabi said really excited.

"OK." They said as the parents got off and they got on the jeep and the dune buggy and gathered all the kids.

"Why did you call us over?" Enrique asked.

"We are going to follow that trail and go to the waterfall." Delia said and pointed to the trail.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erick asked and headed down for the trail and they soon followed.

--

--

When they got to the hill the kids went up with ease. Then the jeep went up and the dune buggy. Troy and Gabriella were the last ones to go up.

"Want me to get off?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. He got off and climbed the hill. Gabriella went up reverse then sped up and was about to go up the hill. When she was about to go up she slipped because of she was wet. She fell down. The since the quad didn't have anyone controlling it. The quad flipped and landed on top of her.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed on top of his lungs and ran down to Gabriella. The parents heard Troy yell and they went to where they Troyella was.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger I didn't want the chapter to be too long.


	19. Chapter 19

_previously_

_Gabriella went up reverse then sped up and was about to go up the hill. When she was about to go up she slipped because of she was wet. She fell down. The since the quad didn't have anyone controlling it. The quad flipped and landed on top of her._

_"GABRIELLA!" Troy screamed on top of his lungs and ran down to Gabriella. The parents heard Troy yell and they went to where they Troyella was._

Chapter 19

Mark, Oscar, Jack, Chad, Zeke, and Jason ran down the hill to help Troy get the quad off of Gabriella. It was very heavy. "Everyone lift with all your strength in, 1...2...3" Troy said as all the males pulled the quad off of Gabi. Troy kneeled down next to Gabriella and put her head on his lap. "Will someone please go get an ambulance!" Troy yelled with tears in his eyes.

Gabriella was in pretty bad shape. Her shirt was all dirty. She was pale, she had a weak pulse and she was hardly even breathing. She had blood on the tip of her mouth. She was also unconscious.

"Troy get out of the way so I can pass by with the quad and maybe call and ambulance there's no bars here." Chad said as hoped on the quad. Troy picked up Gabriella bridal style and moved her aside as Chad came down the hill and he went to the where he could find reception. "Don't worry Gabs help is on the way." Troy whispered in her ear and he buried his head in the crook of her neck and cried.

A few minutes they saw Chad coming back. "Did you call the ambulance?" Taylor asked with tears in his eyes. Chad nodded and looked at his best friend holding his girlfriend crying hysterically. Next to Troy was Gabi's mother looking at her baby girl sobbing as Mark, Lucille, and Jack tried to comfort Maria and Troy. Chad noticed that Zeke was trying to comfort a crying Sharpay and Jason was holding Kelsi as she cried on his shoulder. Then he turned to see Taylor and she was crying as well. He got off the quad and gave her a hug. As she cried in his chest.

Everyone was crying fearing the worst then something bright caught their attention. Something was that was red and blue. "The ambulance." Chad said as he let go of Taylor and hoped on the quad to go get the ambulance. The ambulance finally arrived and they got Gabriella on the stretcher.

"Who's going to go with her?" The paramedic asked.

"Why don't you go Maria she's your daughter." Troy said as he wiped his tears aways but they kept coming as if they were rivers. Maria nodded letting her tears flow freely form her face. She hoped on the ambulance and they left to the hospital.

"Everyone let's go and take the quads home then go see Gabriella." Mark said said in a sad tone. The kids nodded and raced to where the trailer was and put the quads on the trailer. They took them home then they headed to the hospital.

Once they got the hospital Troy and Mark were the first ones to go the receptionist. "Where's Gabriella Montez?" Mark asked the receptionist. She looked up from her computer. "In the emergency room." The receptionist said. Troy ran to the emergency room. Troy opened the door and he saw Maria in the waiting room. Her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands.

"How is she?" Troy asked hoarsely. Maria looked up and saw Troy she just shook her head. "I don't know." she responded. Troy took a seat in the corner of the room. Then Mark came into the room. "How is she?" he asked as he took a seat next to his wife. He put an arms around her. "I don't know they don't tell me anything." Maria said as she burst into tears once again.

Mark was trying to comfort his wife when the doctor came out. "Gabriella Montez." he said with a clipboard in hand. The three of them jumped up and walked to the doctor. "How is she?" Troy asked the doctor.

"Well the quad landed on her pretty hard so she fractured some ribs. One of them punctured the lung." the doctor explained. Maria and Troy burst into tears. Mark held on to his wife. He wanted to cry too. But he had to be strong. "We can fix the lung with a surgery." the doctor said. Maria looked up at the doctor with blood shot eyes.

"How long would that take?" she asked.

"An hour or two." the doctor said checking his clipboard.

Mark looked at Maria who just nodded. "Ok do it." Mark said to the doctor. The doctor nodded and left to go to Gabriella's room. He rolled her into the surgery room to start operating her.

An hour later Maria cried herself to sleep in Mark's embrace. Mark looked over at Troy he was staring off into the distance his eyes bloodshot and tear stains. This was really hard for the both of them but Mark decided that Maria should go home and rest.

"Troy." Mark whispered trying to get the teenage boy's attention. "Troy." said once again but a little louder. He looked down and noticed Maria stirred in her sleep. "Troy." Mark said in a regular voice careful not to wake up the sleeping woman next in embrace and Troy snapped out of his daydream and looked at Mark.

"What?" he responded looking at Mark.

"Let's go home. You and Maria can come back later." Mark told Troy. Troy just shook his head.

"But Troy your mom and dad left me in charge of you. You need to come back to the house if i say so." Mark told Troy in a stern voice.

"Mark, I want to be with Gabriella once she comes out of that operation." Troy told Mark. Mark just looked at Maria that was sleeping peacefully.

Mark sighed and looked down. He looked up and noticed Troy's face. He was really concerned for his daughter. "Ok Troy you can stay but once the doctors say anything about Gabriella. Good or bad you call us." Mark said as he stood up trying not to wake up Maria. Once Mark stood up successfully without waking up Maria he picked her up bridal style.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Troy said. Mark nodded and left the hospital.

Troy just sat there wondering what was taking so long with his girlfriend. He stood up to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat when the doctor that told them that Gabriella needed to have an operation came into the waiting room.

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor said.

"Right here." Troy said walking up to the doctor.

"Ok what relationship do you have with Ms. Montez?" the doctor asked Troy.

"I'm her boyfriend." Troy told the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"Where are her parents?" the doctor asked the teenager.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Not here." Troy answered a little annoyed.

"Well, I know they are not here i just-" the doctor was saying but Troy cut them off.

"Gabriella's mother had a migraine and her father took her home to rest. Now can you please tell what's going on with my girlfriend?" Troy asked really annoyed and was starting to get angry. The doctor looked a little startled by the teenager.

"Ok Ms. Montez had a punctured lung but it wasn't severe so we could fix it. So that's not a problem. She broke an arm and she broke a leg. She bumped her head so she might have amnesia." The doctor explained to Troy. Tears were welling up in Troy's eyes. What if she didn't remember him? What would he have to do?

"Is it going to last forever?" Troy asked trying to hold back tears.

"No." The doctor said. "She'll remember sooner or later. She hit her head but it wasn't that hard."

Troy nodded. "Can I go see her?" he asked the doctor. The doctor gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Room 14." Doctor said. Troy nodded and went to the cafeteria to get an apple and sat down at one of the tables. He pulled out his cell phone and called her parents to tell them what was going on.

"Hello." Mark answered.

"Hey Mark it's Troy." Troy said over the phone.

"How is she?" Mark asked concerned.

"She's fine. The operation went well. She has a broken arm and a broken leg. She hit her head so she might have amnesia." Troy told Mark.

"Oh my gosh, is it going to last forever?" Mark asked Troy.

"The doctor said she didn't hit her head that hard so she'll remember sooner or later." Troy said over the phone. He heard Mark sigh in relief. "We'll be over at eight." Mark told Troy.

Troy looked at the phone it was seven already. "See ya later then." Troy said and hung up. He got up taking one last bite of his apple and headed to room 14. He took a deep breath before going into the room. He opened to door and he didn't like the sight of his girlfriend.

Her head had bandages and her torso was also wrapped in bandages. She had a cast on her right arm and a cast on her left leg. Her face looked pale and weak. She had an I.V. drip on her left arm. This sight brought tears to Troy's eyes.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to Gabriella and stared at her. A few minutes later she began to stir. She slowly opened an eye and looked at Troy.

"Where am I?" she asked softly looking at her surroundings.

"You at the hospital." Troy answered softly. Gabriella turned her head to face Troy. She asked what he dreaded the most. "Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy id. and sorry for not explaining in the earlier chapter a quad is a four wheeled off road device. It's really fast and it's for off road. The picture is in my profile if you.

I need help with my hsm and hannah montana crossover. so there's a poll on my profile. Please check it out. Any ideas are welcome just PM me. Or any questions just PM me. Thanx

xoxo  
highschoolmusicalfan101


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Troy just kept staring at Gabriella with tears in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Gabriella repeated her question. Troy didn't answer he just looked down and Gabriella started to get scared. Troy decided that instead of beating around the bush he should just tell her that they were a couple.

"Gabriella..." he said and took a deep breath. "I'm your boyfriend, Troy." he said as Gabriella looked at him in complete shock.

"What! No! I'm not...we aren't...you aren't...me...you...huh?" Gabriella said in complete shock.

"Gabriella I know that this is very shocking but yes we are together. You were in an accident and hit your head. That's why you don't remember me." Troy said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How can you be my boyfriend if I don't even know you??" Gabriella asked Troy with a shocked expression. Gabriella looked down at her hand and then at Troy.

Troy looked down and Gabriella stared at him. All of a sudden she got really angry.

"Get out!" She ordered.

"Why?" Troy asked upset.

"I don't know you." She said shrugging her shoulders and pointing at the door.

"Gabriella. I told you I'm your boyfriend, Troy." Troy said crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"You might be a pervert that's stalking me. You probably made up that I was in an accident." Gabriella said with anger burning in her eyes. Troy shook his head.

"NO...no...no." he said. "you here because you were in an accident."

Gabriella looked unconvinced. "uh-huh." she said in a monotone.

"You don't believe me?" Troy said.

"Not really." Gabriella said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because my boyfriend's name is Trevor." Gabriella said in a 'as a matter of fact' voice. While Troy's mouth hung open. "Got you there didn't I?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever Gabriella. We ARE a couple since you moved to Albuquerque." Troy said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"No my boyfriend's name is Trevor and I live in San Deigo." Gabriella argued. Troy sighed in frustration and walked out of the room. He closed the door and leaned on the wall and slid down. he hugged his knees up to his chest and cried. He was upset. How could he not be upset? The girl he loved was in a hospital and she didn't remember who he was. She also thought that she was going out with a boy names Trevor and that she lived in San Deigo.

"Troy what are you doing on the dirty cold floor?" a female voice asked him. He looked up and he saw Sharpay and his friends.

His friends immediately noticed his runny nose, his puffy red eyes, and his tear stained checks. Once they noticed his condition they all thought the worst. 'What if something bad happened to Gabriella?'

"Troy what's wrong? Did something bad happen to Gabriella?" Chad asked with concern in his voice. The gang just nodded. They wanted to know what was going on. Troy wasn't the one to be crying. He only cried when something really big happened. The last time they had seen him cry was when his grandfather died.

"Nothings wrong. Gabriella is fine." Troy answered his friends. He wiped his tears and stood up.

"Then what's wrong? Troy you don't cry unless something is serious." Zeke said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, come one you can tell us." Sharpay said putting a hand on Troy's shoulder. He looked at his shoulder then at Sharpay. He gave a cold icy glare. Sharpay got the idea and took her hand off of Troy's shoulder.

"Troy, we're your friends..." Zeke started as he looked at the group of friends.

"Yeah, and we want to know why you're upset." Taylor added.

"We can try to make you feel better." Chad finished as the group of friends nodded.

"Nothing's wrong. Troy insisted trying not to blow up on them.

"I know you better than that." Chad said getting angry. "We've known each other since preschool. You know that you can at least trust me."

Troy rolled his eyes angrily. 'Can't they just leave it alone.' he asked himself and started walking away.

"Troy." they said in a unison. "That was the last straw. They just couldn't leave it.

"I don't want to talk about it. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! Troy said in a firm voice yelling the last part. After he said that he just ran. They were about to go after him when Mr. Bolton held them back. "You guys wait in the waiting room. I'll got this handled." he said as they nodded.

Sharpay looked at Mr. Bolton confused. "When did you get here?" she asked bluntly. Jack chuckled at her bluntness.

"Gabi's family and I just got here. They are in the waiting room. You should got with them." Jack told them. Once again they nodded and turned to leave to the waiting room as Jack jogged in the direction Troy went.

The hallway lead to the cafeteria. Jack opened the door and saw Troy sitting at a table stirring his coffee. He had an elbow on the table and his head was in the palm looking out the window. Jack walked up to Troy's table and put his hand on his shoulder. Troy looked up to see his father smiling down at him. Troy returned the smile but Jack knew that it was a fake smile.

"Can I sit here?" Jack asked. Troy nodded as Jack pulled out a seat and sat down in front of Troy. "So, son what's going on?' Jack asked looking at Troy.

Troy looked around. Everywhere but his father's eyes. "Nothing." he lied as he looked out into the distance.

"Troy, I'm your father. I know everything and I know that you're upset." Jack said to Troy as he sighed. "Troy talking about it will probably help you feel better. I'm your father and I'll try my best to give you the advice you need."

"It's nothing really. I'm just..." he started as he looked for an excuse. He really didn't want to talk about it. It was to painful. "I'm...umm...I'm homesick. That's it."

"If you say so." Jack said in a defeated voice. Troy smiled slightly thinking his father believed him. "Troy would you repeat that looking me in the eyes." Jack said.

Troy looked up to see his father's eyes. "I'm h...h...home... I can't do this." Troy said giving up. He knew that he couldn't lie to his father.

"I'm upset becasue the woman I LOVE doesn't remember me." Troy said with a lump in his throat.

"Troy the doctor said that she didn't loose her memory forever." Jack told his son. He nodded.

"I got that part but it still kills me." Troy said as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Then why are you so upset?" Jack asked him.

"The thing that kills me is that she thinks she's in love with a boy named Trevor. She thinks I'm a pervert stalking her." Troy said wiping away his tears.

"Troy she just doesn't remember. It would be weird if you woke up not remembering anything and there was a girl in your room. I'm sure she'll remember you sooner or later." Jack said with a reassuring smile as he put a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Dad are you sure that she'll remember me?" Troy asked with an unsure smile.

"If she dones't remember she'll fall in love again. She did it once she's bound to do it again." Jack said with a warm smile.

"Thanks dad." Troy said felling better. It's been a long time since they had one of those moments.

"Well son let's go see her." Jack said as they stood up and walked to Gabriella's hospital room.

Meanwhile...

Gabriella was sitting in her hospital bed watching TV. She was so concentrated on the TV.

"Hola mija." her mother greeted here daughter that was watching the Tv.

"Mami!" Gabriella exclaimed as she saw her mother.

"How are you?" Maria asked Gabriella as she walked up to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a bit, and my arm and leg sting a little." Gabriella said shrugging. "Where's daddy?" she asked her mom. No doubt that this girl was daddy's little girl.

"I'm right here." Mark said entering the room with get well balloons.

"Hi daddy!" Gabriella said enthusiastically.

"Hey Princess." Mark said as he walked up to her and placed a kiss on her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said as her eyes followed her father pull up a chair next to her bed.

"Something interesting happened when I woke up." Gabriella said to her parents.

"What happened?" Maria asked very interested.

"There was a pervert here claiming he was my boyfriend but I already have a boyfriend. I told him that and he stormed out of the door." Gabi said in a 'I can't believer it' voice.

Mr and Mrs. Montez's mouth hung slightly open. There was only one thing running through thier mind. 'Where was Troy during that moment?'

Mark was about to ask Gabriella where is Troy when there was a knock on the hospital door.

"come in" Maria said and Jack walked into the room.

"Hey Gabi how you feeling?" Jack asked Gabriella. She looked slightly confused but answered a 'fine'. Jack turned around and saw Try didn't walk through the doorway.

"Come on." Jack said to Troy. He sighed and walked next to his dad.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Mom...mom that's the p...pervert." Gabriella stuttered and pointed at Troy.

"Gabriella, I'm not a pervert or a stalker. I don't even know how you got that idea." Troy said as Jack put an arm around Troy.

"I got the idea that you were a pervert because you claim to be my boyfriend and you say that I live in Albuquerque when i live in San Deigo, and is currently dating Trevor. Then you kept staring at me when I woke up it was awkward. That's why you are a pervert." Gabriella said.

Maria shook her head. "Gabriella, honey, you are in the Kingman hospital." Maria told her as she stroked her head.

"Ah-ha! Gabriella said pointing at Troy "You said that I live in Albuquerque."

"I did." Troy said looking at Maria with pleading eyes.

"Sweetie." Maria started. "Troy is your boyfriend."

"No he isn't Trevor is." Gabi argued.

"Princess, Trevor cheated on you. Then your mother's company transfered her to Albuquerque. That's where you met Troy. You guys broke up and moved in with us in Kingman. There you guys got together. Then you had an accident." Mark explained as Gabriella's face becasme blank.

"Gabriella." Maria said as she waved a hand in her face.

"Are you OK?" Mark asked her daughter. Gabriella sighed as she snapped out of looking out into thin air.

"So if I moved from San Diego to Albuquerque to Kingman and have a new boyfriend did I also make new friends?" Gabi asked to no one in particular.

"Yes." Troy answered. Gabriella looked at Troy. "Do you want to meet them?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Not right now." Gabi said in a low voice.

"Come on Mark." Maria said as she got up and Mark followed her. Jack got the idea that Maria wanted to leave these two alone. He went along with them.

"So you did tell me the truth." Gabi said in a low whisper to Troy once the adults left the room. Troy nodded. Gabriella lifted her had an looked at Troy. "You can sit on the chair if you want." Gabriella said with a weak smile. Troy smiled back and sat down.

"Troy tell me everything that happened how I met you and about my friends and our relationship." Gabriella said blushing and whispering the last part. He gave out a soft chuckled.

"Ok..." Troy said and told her the whole story about how they met.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Please review. I love those things they make my day. I think that the next chapter is the last. but we'll see.


End file.
